Kindred Spirits
by Debs dragon
Summary: A Goten and Bra get together and spin off from my other fic "Could you Love Me?". A repost of this fic due to it being plagarised by xTrunksloverx3
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the DBZ crew, they belong to a rich Japanese man, Bandai and associated parties.

Rating: ? Not sure yet

Notes: This is a spin off story from the Trunk's & Marron fic "Could you Love Me?" This is the first attempt I have made to write Goten and Bra so if they appear OOC then that's my fault, live with it.

**AN: As this fic was plagarised by a person called xTrunksloverx3 and appeared to have a lot of interest show in it, (Judging by the number of reviews it got under the thief's posting) I've decided to repost the first chapter and the rest of the fic here.**

Enjoy...

"Kindred Spirits "

June 2002 Debs-dragon

Chapter 1

Goten rolled over onto his back and stared at the ceiling. Try as he might, sleep still evaded him. He was so tired and yet his mind would not slow down with the whirlpool of thoughts to allow him to find the solace of dreams. Sighing loudly he gave up and allowed himself to think. Folding his hands beneath his head he tried to fathom out just what it was that he was feeling. He had just waved his best friend off on his honeymoon so he should be happy, but there was an empty feeling inside and he had no idea as to why.

He got up and padded out to the small kitchen attached to the resort unit, maybe a glass of milk would help him to sleep. Idly his mind wandered back to the evening. Bra had danced with him and ended up catching Marron's bouquet, then she scared the living shit out of him by grabbing him and kissing him soundly. He ran his tongue over his lips at that thought. As shocked and surprised as he had been, he had to admit it felt good.

Downing the last of the milk he returned to his bed to think some more. He traced back over the months and years trying to find out just when it was that he had begun to feel something for this girl that intrigued him so. They had always been together, maybe that had something to do with the fact that Trunks was his best friend. As they had grown so the group had begun to swell, Marron, Bra and then Pan had joined the ranks. Over the years they had developed a strong bond, a bond that a few had tried to break - but not succeeded. As they grew older and went their various ways to different schools they still managed to remain close, sharing all their holidays together. Goten fondly remembered the night of Bra's birthday when he and Trunks had played a trick on Marron. Unfortunately the trick had backfired and Marron had been hurt, but then in one way it was a blessing as it was the start of a relationship that ended with the pair of them getting married.

Somewhere along the line Goten found himself more often than not paired up with Bra: the Christmas party at Capsule Corp, movies, school prom, to name a few. Goten had been comfortable with this arrangement as all the girls had been like siblings to him, but now with a jolt he realized that the Christmas party had been the start of it. He groaned and rolled over as he realized suddenly that he was falling in love himself...

...with his best friend's sister.

Bra sat on the edge of her bed staring dreamily at the bouquet she had caught sitting in a vase of water. If superstition was true than she should be the next one to be getting married. A smile graced her lips as she thought back over the evening. Marron had looked so lovely in her wedding gown and her brother positively radiated happiness. They looked so good together, Marron's slim elegance matching and softening Trunks' powerful masculinity. Come to think of it, Goten had looked absolutely stunning in his tux. Her mind happily supplied her with images of Goten in his tux, the way the jacket had hung elegantly from his shoulders, the crisp white shirt that only served to tease the eyes with the promise of the muscled chest beneath.

Whoa! Where did that thought come from?

She shook her head and chided herself. She had to stop thinking like this, Goten was a member of their 'gang'. They had always been together and the boys had been like big brothers to them all. So why then was she thinking about Goten in this way? Sighing, she hoped that Marron was okay. Tears had threatened when she made her farewells to her brother and best friend, she couldn't help it. She knew that she shouldn't feel this way, but while she was so happy for them both and could now count Marron as her sister of sorts, there was a deeper, underlying feeling there, an emptiness. Goten's smiling face once more invaded her head and it was then that she realized what it was that was gnawing away at her.

She was jealous.

Jealous of her brother and Marron and the happiness they had found. As the shock set in so she found herself wanting the same thing. Again Goten's face floated before her eyes. She lay down on the bed and vainly tried to sort through her emotions. Taking the part of her mind she had inherited from her mother ,she attempted the scientific approach, look at the problem... break it down into parts... then find the solution.

Okay the problem first. She wanted what Trunks and Marron had, someone to love and love her back... marriage and never ending happiness. She snorted in amusement at this. That was the sort of stuff that fairy tales were made up of... not real life situations. Still a girl could always dream... couldn't she?

So with the problem well and truly exposed she could move to the next part... break it down. Right, step one... Find someone to love. Step two... Have that person love me back. Step three... Get married and live happily ever after... Yeah right! Giggling to herself Bra saw the absurdity of the situation. You don't just go out there and grab someone and expect everything to work out the way you want it to, these things take time. So, being in the helpful mood it was, her mind once more sent an image of Goten into the mix.

Tossing thoughts of Goten around she began to look seriously at the relationship she currently had with the dark haired, uncouth, but lovable Saiya-jin. They were friends... had been friends for years. She knew pretty much all of Goten's likes and dislikes as well as the traits that made him who he was. He loved to play around, always making light of situations and never giving in to fear. He was sturdy, reliable and dependable, always there to cheer you up or pick up the pieces and put you back together again. There was a gentleness around him and a vulnerability that he had only shown on one or two occasions. Most of the time he was playing practical jokes, and most people when they first met him automatically thought him to be a bit of an idiot. With a jolt Bra realized that she also tended to see Goten through the same eyes as everyone else.

Frowning at this thought she delved deeper. If she wasn't mistaken it all seemed to be a front, a cover up for the real Goten. Casting her mind back over the past she searched for clues... anything to give her a hint as to the real man. What she found startled her. Her birthday party when the joke on Marron had gone wrong, Goten seemed genuinely upset. The Christmas party when they had all been trying to get Marron and Trunks together. Okay, so the little plan hadn't worked but she did get to spend an awful lot of time with Goten. Seemed that she had been spending quite a large amount of time with Goten lately... and not as the group either.

Musing this she remembered the times they had gone out together as a foursome. Goten, while never actually coming out and saying anything, had treated her as if they were dating. She sat up suddenly, a light went off in her head. "Of course," she said out loud. As much as the idea startled her there was only one conclusion...

She felt something for the dark haired Saiya-jin.

The rational side of her mind asked her just when had the relationship started to change from friend and confidant to feeling something more? That she couldn't answer. Hell she didn't even know if Goten was interested in her. For all intents and purposes he was probably just being the perfect gentleman. But she knew one thing...

Come hell or high water she was going to find out!

The next morning saw all the previous day's wedding guests gathered in the resort's large dining room for breakfast. Bra sat at the table with her mother and Vegeta. Idly she cast glances across to where Goten was sitting with Chi Chi, Goku, Gohan, Videl and Pan. They were all leaving today and heading back to their various homes. She smiled as she watched the others table groan under the weight of the food it held. Saiya-jins sure had a big appetite. She wondered just how Chi Chi managed to keep all of them fed. Her own father went through enough food for three, but Chi Chi had had three of them under her roof at one stage and Goku's appetite was legendary.

"Earth to Bra... earth to Bra..." smiled Bulma.

"Sorry mom I wasn't listening," apologized Bra.

"I can see that dear," Bulma cast a glance in the direction Bra had been staring. "I was letting you know that we will be leaving in about an hour, honey."

"Okay, mom. I'll make sure I'm all packed and ready to go," replied Bra.

"Not before time," humphed Vegeta.

"Now calm down, Vegeta. We will be back home so you can get back into your precious training soon enough.," soothed Bulma as she patted Vegeta's hand.

"Don't know why we have to have these stupid shindigs anyway. Just a waste of time if you ask me," Vegeta growled.

"You know you don't mean that, daddy."

Vegeta just glared at his daughter and then his eyes softened. "Yes I do."

Bra laughed. "You did look rather good in your suit, daddy."

Vegeta just glowered.

"She has a point there, Vegeta. It was nice to see you in something other than spandex for a change," added Bulma.

Vegeta waved his hand in the air. "What is this? Pick on Vegeta day? The sooner we get home the sooner things can get back to normal."

Bra smiled to herself, her father may appear to be arrogant and self centered on the outside, but she knew another side to the prince, a side that was warm and comforting.

Everyone began to leave the dining hall and head back to their respective units to prepare for the homeward journey. Bra managed to find a moment to speak with Goten and Pan before heading to her room.

"Wasn't that just the most romantic wedding ever?" dreamed Pan.

"Sure was a lot of food," replied Goten.

Bra gave him a playful dig in the ribs. "That's all you think of isn't it? Your stomach," she said.

Goten put his hand dramatically over his heart. "Ohh... You have mortally wounded me..." he moaned.

Pan and Bra giggled.

"So , what we gonna do when we get back home?" asked Pan.

"I was wondering the same thing," answered Bra.

"Kinda like a bit of an anti climax isn't it?" added Goten.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Things are going to be a bit dull around home without Trunks there," said Bra a little wistfully.

"So let's get together and do something then. No sense in moping about while the love birds are enjoying their honeymoon," said Pan.

"How about we all have a think about it on the way home? Then give me a call tonight and we will see what we can come up with. Okay?" said Bra.

"Sounds good to me," replied Pan; Goten echoed her words.

"Right. I will hear from you both tonight then."

The three parted ways and headed to their respective rooms to finish their packing. Bra watched Goten as he walked away, her eyes seeing him in a different light. Sighing softly again she headed back to meet her parents and the trip home.

That evening, Bra sat impatiently waiting for the phone to ring. She had thought long and hard during the trip back to Capsule Corp and had come up with a plan. Something they could do together and hopefully she could find out a bit more about Goten and if the feelings she was experiencing were returned. The sharp ring of the phone interrupted her thoughts and she picked up the receiver. "Hello, Capsule Corp. Bra speaking."

"Hey, Bra, it's Pan. You got home safely then?"

"Yeah it was a pretty quiet flight all things considered."

Pan laughed. "So Vegeta didn't complain too much then?"

"No. He was pretty restrained. He only made a couple of comments about mom's flying skills this time. I think he was worried she would drop him out the cargo hold if he complained too much."

Pan giggled. "So, had any ideas? It's another week till Trunks and Marron get back from their honeymoon... we really need to do something. I know my mom will find stacks for me to do around the house if I end up staying here."

Bra snorted... "Tell me about it! Mine will do the same and I have no intention of spending the little bit of vacation time I have left doing boring stuff around here. Its bad enough that I will be working after the summer break ends."

"Life's so unfair at times," sympathized Pan.

"I have an idea though. I thought we might go camping. What do you think Pan?"

"Sounds like a great idea to me. I would love to go but do you think our parents would let us?"

Bra tapped her finger against her chin. "I'm pretty sure they will if they know Goten will be going along too. He can be our body guard," she giggled.

"Do you think Goten will come along? I mean, with just two females?" mocked Pan.

"I'm pretty sure he will. I'll give him a call and sound him out, okay? Then I'll call you back and let you know what's happening."

"All right then. I'll hear from you soon. Bye." Pan hung up the phone.

Bra sat with the disconnected tone buzzing in her ear for a moment as she thought about the camping trip. What better way to find out if Goten was interested in her than to go away camping for a few days. Her mind was working overtime as to all the possibilities for finding out. She replaced the phone in its cradle while summoning the words she would need to convince Goten to join them. Satisfied she knew how to get him to come along, she quickly dialed his number and waited for a response. Chi Chi answered.

"Hello, Son home... this is Chi Chi speaking."

"Hello Chi Chi, it's Bra here. Could I please speak with Goten?"

"Oh, Bra dear, I think he is in the shower at the moment. Just wait a sec and I will see."

Bra's ever helpful mind began to feed images of Goten in the shower to her and she blushed. "I have to stop this!" she admonished.

"Hello, Bra, what's up?" Goten's voice sounded a little breathless.

"Ummm. Sorry to call when you were taking a shower but Pan and I were thinking about going camping for a few days... I... errr, that is, _we_ wondered if you would like to come along as well. It will be fun, you know, cooking over an open fire, sing songs in the evening, back to nature and all that stuff..." She held her breath.

"Aww, Bra. I don't know... I mean, wouldn't you and Pan be better off just going together?"

"That's no fun, Goten. Besides, we need the strong influence of a male with us. You know, for all the wood carrying and chopping." Bra tried to keep her voice light. "Please say you will come. If you don't then I can't see Gohan or my dad letting us go at all." Bra put a tremor in her voice.

Goten sighed. "All right then, I'll come."

"Great! Thanks Goten... I owe you one."

"No problem, just let me know when and where and what I need to bring."

"Will do. I'll get back to Pan and let her know you're coming. I think it would be best if you both came over here tomorrow and we can discuss all the details then."

"Okay. What time?"

"Ohh, about ten'ish I would say. Thanks again Goten." Bra hung up.

Goten replaced the receiver and stared at the wall for a moment. Just what had he gotten himself into this time?

"Goten! I hope you aren't dripping all over my carpet," yelled Chi Chi.

"No mom," replied Goten sheepishly as he tightened the towel around his hips and headed back to his room. The more he thought about this little camping trip the more he began to warm to the idea. At least he could find out if Bra was interested in him. Smiling, he dried himself off and got dressed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kindred Spirits "

June 2002 Debs-dragon

AN: For those hard core DBZ fans out there yes I know Pan is older in this fic than she is in the series. I wanted her that way in order to make the plot line work. Don't like it? Sorry.

Chapter 2

Bra sat on the lawn out the front of the golden dome awaiting her friends' arrival. She had done a lot of thinking last night and the more she thought about the trip the more excited she got. Persuading her parents to let her go though was another matter entirely. Her mother wouldn't put up too much of an argument, after all, she had been off exploring the wilds when she was only sixteen. Her father would be an entirely different story. Sighing, she looked up to see Pan strolling down the path towards her, jumping to her feet she ran to greet her friend.

"Hey Bra, long time no see," giggled Pan.

Bra laughed, "You could say that. You have no idea just how boring this place can be without Trunks around."

"I can imagine. So, is Goten coming?"

"Yes, he should be here soon." Bra turned as a movement caught the corner of her eye. "Goten!"

Goten strolled leisurely up the path towards them, but he wasn't alone. Following along behind him was another youth.

Pan and Bra stared.

"I hope you don't mind me bringing my friend along."

"No... no, of course not," replied Bra as she found her voice. She quickly realized that both Pan and herself had been staring at the youth... Pan still was. A swift elbow to the ribs brought Pan's jaw shut and her mind to return to its usual place of residence.

"Bra... Pan... I would like you to meet Kauli. Kauli this is my niece, Pan and my friend, Bra." Goten made the introductions.

"Pleased to meet you both," came a rich tenor voice.

Both Pan and Bra's knees went weak at the sound of that voice, somehow they shook hands.

"Kauli is staying with us for the rest of the summer break," explained Goten. "His grandfather is sick so his parents have gone to be with him but they thought it best if Kauli didn't go with them so he's staying with

us until they come back. I hope you girls don't mind but I invited him to go camping with us."

'Mind?... Why on earth should we mind?" said Pan finding the power of speech once more.

"Of course he can come along, the more the merrier," added Bra.

"Thank you. I haven't been camping in ages and after Goten told me about your plans and asked me to join you, I thought why not? That is, as long as you charming ladies are sure you're quite happy to have me along," said Kauli in his soft voice.

"Look let's all go inside and get something to drink and discuss this trip further," said Bra, and not trusting her thoughts she turned and led the way inside the building.

Pan was right behind her and Goten along with Kauli brought up the rear.

Sitting in the warm kitchen, Bra fetched sodas for them all and then taking out a pad and pencil, sat down at the table. "Okay, let's get this trip planned, shall we?"

"Where are we going to camp?"

"I thought Goten might have a good idea on that one seeing as how he lives out in the wilds," smiled Bra.

"Hey I might live out of the city but we are still civilized you know," Goten replied, trying to look hurt.

"Sure ... sure... where did you hide your club this time?" teased Bra.

"If you must know I left it back at the cave... along with my loin cloth," came the reply.

Bra nearly choked on the mouthful of soda she was trying to swallow, Pan went a bright shade of red and Goten along with Kauli grinned from ear to ear.

Trying to regain some composure, Bra gave Goten a dirty look and picked up the pencil once more. "As far as I know the National Forest has camping areas in it, all we need to do is contact them and find out exactly what is there so we can plan accordingly."

"Most National Forests have camping areas with shower blocks and toilet amenities in them from what I remember," Kauli added.

"Great. That was going to be the biggest problem that I could foresee," said Bra.

"Don't know why, all you need to do is take a few capsules along and we could have our own facilities," teased Pan.

Turning to her friend Bra did her best to look disgusted. "Now where's the fun in that? If we're taking capsules we might as well stay at home. I want to go camping for real, you know, tent, campfire..."

"Burnt food... bugs in your bed... wild animals... freezing cold..." Goten snickered evilly.

"Which is precisely why we are taking you along to protect us," retorted Bra without batting an eyelid.

"If we need protection, then why are we taking him?" Pan added to the mix.

"Ha.. ha.. very funny oh niece of mine. Just you wait till some nasty looking, hairy spider tries to make your sleeping bag its home."

"But I like spiders, and in case you had forgotten, I am just as strong as you are."

Kauli watched the friendly banter, a smile on his face. Being an only child himself he found a certain pleasure being with others and he was sure he would fit in quite well with Goten's friends and family. Besides, he had a wicked sense of humor himself, something they would all find out later.

Bra drummed her fingers on the table. "If you have quite finished children, can we get back to organizing this trip?"

"Sure... no problem with me," grinned Goten.

"Right, I will go and call the Ranger and see what we need to do to be able to camp in the forest." Bra left the room.

Kauli tried to take a look at Pan without it seeming obvious he was checking her out. Goten had given him a brief low-down on his cousin and friend but hadn't done them justice with his description.

Pan was aware of Kauli's eyes upon her and shivered. He was quite an attractive youth and Pan looked forward to getting to know him better.

Bra returned with the necessary information. "The Ranger says we can camp in any one of these three spots in the forest," she said and indicated the areas she had ringed on the map. "All have ablution blocks and are

regularly patrolled so we should be okay. No wild beasties to contend with," she added with a wink to Pan.

"No wild beasts? He obviously doesn't know we intend to bring Goten along with us then," she quipped.

Goten looked at his cousin. "Shame you neglected to ask if raving lunatics are allowed."

"Oh, I am sooo offended... I think I shall have to ring the zoo and ask them if they are missing any of their apes," Pan retorted.

"While your at it see if all their chimps are accounted for," Goten sent back.

"Are they always like this?" queried Kauli.

"You have no idea," replied Bra.

"Well, in that case I'm sure I'm going to enjoy this little trip," he laughed.

"Now, before I send for the men in white coats can we possibly plan out what we need to take?"

Pan and Goten quit their friendly duel and concentrated on the list.

"Okay let's start... we're going to need two tents..."

"Duh..."

"On second thoughts make that one tent and a cage..."

"Sleeping bags..."

"Already got 'em," said Goten, waving his hand at the girls.

"What do you mean?"

"You two... Sleeping... bags... get it?"

*Whack*

Bra walloped Goten across the back of his head.

"Are we going to cook on an open fire or take the camping stove?" asked Pan, choosing to ignore Goten.

"I'd say open fire, but we can take the stove just to be safe."

"You mean you can actually cook?" grinned Goten.

"I suggest you get your own food supply, buddy. I never said anything about cooking for you," responded Bra.

"Probably safer that way. I like to know what I'm eating."

Ignoring Goten, Bra continued, "Food. Mainly tinned stuff and non perishables. We can always hike into the town and get some fresh stuff when we want."

"First aid kit" added Kauli.

"Good thinking."

"You gonna need some first aid then, Kauli?" Goten goaded his friend.

"No, but you might if you keep this up," growled Pan.

"Toiletries and clothes."

"Aww... I thought we were getting back to nature," Goten's sly voice spoke.

"If you wish to run around with nothing but your birthday suit on then feel free to do so, but I, for one, am not; besides the cold, there are always the insects to worry about which reminds me... bug spray," continued Bra in a flat tone.

"Water."

"We can get that from the showers."

"Preferably not recycled."

"Ground sheet."

"Rope."

"Torches."

"Marshmallows."

"Pack of cards."

"What for? You only know how to play 'Snap_'_."

"I can play 'Fish' now too..."

"..."

"Matches."

"Already got them."

"No we don't."

"Yes we do... Your face and my ars..."

"Goten!"

Goten ducked as Bra took another swing at him. Kauli and Pan watched in amusement.

"Any more wise cracks like that and you won't be coming"

"If I don't go then none of you will be going," Goten smirked... "I'm the body guard remember?"

"With friends like you who needs enemies?" groaned Pan.

Sometime later and with a few more insults, the list was finally done.

"Okay, now all we need to do is pick out the campsite and get the go ahead from our parents," said Bra.

"Well, I like this spot," said Pan as she pointed to the second circle on the map.

Goten and Kauli scrutinized the map.

"I think this one would be the better spot," offered Kauli. "It's easy to hike to and is close to the stream. Also it's not that far in so if we need to get out in a hurry we can."

"Why would we want to leave in a hurry?" asked Pan.

"I don't know... maybe if there is a fire," smiled Goten.

"Fire?"

"Well with you two and your cooking skills anything can happen." Goten ducked as Bra threw the pencil at him.

Pan ignored her uncle and peered over Kauli's shoulder. She could smell the scent of his aftershave mixed in with the scent that was purely masculine. It made her feel giddy. "It looks like a good spot to me," she

said, her voice a little huskier than intended.

"It's still far enough in the forest to be back to nature as Goten calls it, but close enough to everything we may need," added Kauli.

"Well that's settled then. We camp there," said Bra. "Now I think it's time to confront the parents and get the unpleasantness out of the way."

"Well I know my mom and dad will let me go if Goten is, so there shouldn't be any problem there. What about you guys?"

"Mom won't mind us taking off for a few days. I'm sure she would appreciate the rest," Goten said.

"What about you, Bra? Reckon your old man will let you go?"

"I'm pretty sure mom will, after all she was out exploring the globe when she was my age. Now, dad... that is going to be tricky, but don't worry, I'm sure I can persuade him."

"Okay then, Come on, Kauli, we should be heading home. I'll give you a ring tonight Bra and see what prison Vegeta has got you locked in."

###

tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

"Kindred Spirits "

Written - June 2002 Debs-dragon

Chapter 3.

Chi Chi was only too happy to let the boys go off camping. It would give her and Goku some much needed time alone together. Although she loved both her boy's dearly, and didn't mind having Goten's friend to stay, it was nice to be just the two of them again, even if it was only for a week. Goku wished he was going too but Chi Chi put her foot down, insisting that the last thing the youngsters needed was Goku tagging along. As much as he was a big kid at heart they also needed to be able to discover life for themselves.

Gohan was against the idea at first, but gradually Pan wore him down. Finally he relented, but only after making her agree to certain conditions. Knowing that Goten was going along only made him more nervous about the trip, the fact that Goten's friend would also be there made him positively paranoid.

Videl did her best to make him more comfortable about the whole thing by pointing out that when he had been Pan's age he had also been off running around enjoying life. "She is a sensible girl, Gohan and with Goten there as well as Bra they will be fine. Kauli sounds like a reasonable person so I don't see what all the fuss is about."

Gohan sighed. "I know you're right, but I still can't help but worry. I am her father and she is my little girl after all."

"Yes, she is your daughter and therefore carries Saiya-jin blood in her veins. She knows how to behave and she is stronger than you give her credit for. Just trust her for once... let her go, she will be fine," said Videl.

"Just whose side are you on here?" Gohan asked, "I know I can trust her, it's Goten and this Kauli fellow I'm not sure about."

Videl laughed and sat on Gohan's lap. "You know you are really beginning to turn into a fussy old man," she teased.

Gohan cocked his head, "Fussy maybe, man definitely, but old? I beg to differ," and wrapping his arms around his wife's waist he pulled her close for a gentle kiss. "I'll show you just how old I am," he growled.

"My, my, aren't you just the forceful one."

"You had better believe it." Gohan stood and still cradling Videl in his arms he made his way from the kitchen through the house and into the bedroom, firmly closing the door behind him.

#

"NO!"

"But, Daddy... All the others are going and it's only for a week."

"NO!"

"But why not? Goten will be there to look after us and protect us from any dangers... not that there will be any," Bra added hastily.

"Goten himself is a danger," growled Vegeta.

"Please, Daddy, I really want to go and Pan is going too..."

"No!"

"We will only be gone a week and it's not that far away," wheedled Bra.

"No." Vegeta could feel his resolve beginning to weaken a little.

Sensing her father's will beginning to dissolve a little, she pressed on. "I will have my cell phone with me and I can call you each night, I will leave you a map with our precise location on it and the rangers check every couple of days... Please..."

"But what if something happens?"

"Daddy, I'm a big girl now. I can take care of myself; besides, nothing is going to happen. Pan, Goten and Kauli will be there as well so there's no reason to worry," she continued in her best pleading voice.

"I'm still not sure, I don't know anything about this Kauli fellow... he could be a demented murderer for all we know."

"Do you honestly think that Chi Chi would let Goten associate with someone like that?"

Vegeta had to think about that one. If anything, Chi Chi was overly fussy about who's company her sons kept. "I don't like the idea. What are you going to eat?"

"Daddy, it's just a camping trip, we will take our own food and hike into the village when we need more supplies. We are only going for a week, it's not as if it's forever."

"And sleeping?"

"Pan and I will share a tent and Goten and Kauli will share the other one. Come on daddy, mom was younger than me and she was off exploring the wilds."

"What was I doing?" said Bulma as she entered the room.

"I was just trying to explain to daddy that you were younger than me when you first went off exploring."

"That's right, Vegeta."

Vegeta folded his arms across his chest. "I still have a bad feeling about this."

"It's just a week's camping trip, daddy, something to do.. one last fling if you like before I have to settle down and start working."

"Well I can't see any harm in it," offered Bulma. "In fact, it will probably do them good to rough it for a while. Make them appreciate what they have even more," she said and winked at Vegeta.

"I'm still not happy with the idea," Vegeta huffed.

Bra turned her large, puppy dog eyes to her father. "Aww, come on, daddy, you always said that roughing it and being outdoors was good for character building, that it made a person stronger."

"But I was talking to Trunks then," Vegeta protested.

Bra decided to pull out all the stops. She stared at her father willing the tears to form. "Please, daddy. I promise we won't do anything silly or rash and Goten will be there to look after us and Pan's always sensible so there isn't any reason for you to not let me go." The tears began to fall as her bottom lip quivered.

Bulma watched the scene before her with wry amusement. Bra always knew how to get her father to cave in.

The tears were the final straw for Vegeta. With a sigh he lowered his eyes. "All right, you can go then...But... You _will _call us every day and let me know _exactly _where you will be camping."

Bra flung herself at her father's body and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you, daddy. I knew you would let me go." Planting a kiss on his cheek she ran out of the room to call Pan and Goten with the news.

Vegeta sighed loudly and sat wearily on the chair. Running his hands through his stiff hair he couldn't help but feel he had been played for a sucker.

Bulma smiled at him. "She will be okay. In fact, it will do her the world of good to get away for a bit. She really misses Trunks and Marron."

"I know... but why do I feel as if I have been played for a fool?"

"No, not a fool. You have concerns for your daughter's well being, that's normal. She just knows your weaknesses and plays on them."

"I have no weakness!"

"I beg to differ. You do, Vegeta, and its called your daughter, but you need to realise she's growing up. She has her own life and friends and you need to let her go."

Vegeta contemplated the patterns in the carpet for a moment before looking into Bulma's eyes. "I don't need your stupid philosophy woman!" he snarled and then stood up. "I'm going to train," and with that he left the room.

Bulma watched his retreating form, a small smile on her lips. "Vegeta... If only you would admit to yourself that you do have feelings. That you aren't as cold and calculating as you would have people believe," she whispered to no one.

#

Bra raced into her room and grabbed the phone. Quickly she dialled Pan's number.

"Hello." came the response.

"Hi Pan, it's me, Bra. Guess what?"

"Ummm... Your dad blew up the Capsule corp?"

"No, idiot. Dad said I can go on the camping trip."

A low whistle came down the line. "That's great Bra, how did you do it?"

"Well it wasn't easy, but after I promised not to go nude sunbathing and take my chastity belt with me he finally agreed," giggled Bra.

"You did what?"

"I'm only joking, Pan. I have to tell him exactly where we are camping and call him each day to let him know I haven't been carted off by wild beasts."

"Or wild cave men..." laughed Pan. "That's great, Bra, I'm so glad your going. I wouldn't want to go if you weren't going to come too."

"Thanks, Pan. I'm going to give Goten a call now so let's all meet up tomorrow and get the stuff packed and ready to go. Then we can leave first thing Saturday morning."

"Okay. I'll come over about eleven with all my stuff and we can sort out from there."

"Sounds good. I'll see you tomorrow then... bye."

"Bye"

Bra replaced the receiver and thought for a moment before picking it up again and dialling Goten's number.

"Hello, this is the Son home."

"Hi Goten, it's me, Bra."

"Well, well. Fancy hearing from you. Tell me, do they still allow you one phone call from jail then?" he teased.

"Yeah they do, and the food isn't bread and water either," Bra quipped.

"So, what's up?"

"My dad said I can go."

"..."

"Goten?... Goten?... Are you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm here... I just had to pick myself up off the floor."

"Idiot!"

"So the old man said you're allowed to disappear into the wilds with two fantastically gorgeous men then?"

"Yes, he did, but I can't seem to find any gorgeous men so I suppose I will have to settle for you and Kauli."

"Ohh I'm just soooo offended," Goten replied.

Bra giggled. "Pan is coming over about eleven tomorrow so we can sort out and pack up all the gear we will need. Also we can get anything we don't have so how about you and Kauli do the same?"

"Okay. We'll get all the stuff together and see you at eleven."

"Right."

"Bra..."

"Yes, Goten?"

"I'm glad you suggested this."

Bra barely had time to recognise the soft voice as being Goten's before the line went dead. Cradling the receiver Bra felt her heart jump and a tingle pass through her body. "I'm glad too, Goten," she whispered.

#

tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

"Kindred Spirits "

June 2002 Debs-dragon

Chapter 4

The next morning saw the front lawn of the Capsule Corp resembling that of a tip. Blankets, sleeping bags, ground sheets, tents, numerous utensils as well as items of clothing were strewn about, and in the middle of it all stood four bewildered youths.

"Are you sure we need all this stuff?" asked Goten as he gazed around at the pile.

"Most of it we do need, but I concede we need to cut down a bit or else we will never manage to carry it all," said Bra as she also contemplated the pile.

I suggest we start with the list and pack the stuff as we go," said Pan.

"Right, what's first then?" asked Kauli.

"Tents," called Bra as she fished the list out of her jeans pocket and scanned down it.

Goten and Kauli unearthed the two tents and rolled them up to fit in their carry bags.

"Check. Two tents," called Goten and he put them to one side.

"Okay, ground sheets."

Pan passed the ground sheets over to Kauli, trying hard not to stare at the guy.

"Sleeping bags."

"Yup."

"Right, all the cooking utensils, plates, mugs and stuff. Did you all bring your own?" asked Bra.

"Yes," came the chorused reply.

"I think we should each carry our own stuff and pack the 'communal' pots and pans into the other rucksack," Pan offered.

"Sounds good to me," said Kauli as he smiled at the dark haired girl.

Pan felt a blush graze her cheeks and quickly brought herself back under control.

Next came the food supplies. Most of it was packaged goods for the simple reason of storage. They had all agreed they could hike into the town to get any fresh food they wanted during their stay.

"Now we need to pack our clothes into our rucksacks and then we can put the rolled up tents and ground sheets on top," Bra said as she surveyed the pile.

Silence ensued for a short while as each person tried to cram their clothes into their various bags.

"I swear this bag has shrunk!" grumbled Pan.

"Nah, it's not the bag. It's all that fancy stuff you're trying to squash in there," quipped Goten. "I tell you, Pan, you only need two pairs of jeans and one sweater."

"But what if it rains?"

"I'm sure no one is going to be bothered if you wear the same jeans for at least three days."

Goten came over to help his niece. Dipping into the bag he pulled out a pair of pajamas.

"Hey give them back," squealed Pan.

"You don't need pajamas, Pan."

"Then what am I supposed to sleep in?"

"Try shorts and a tee shirt."

Kauli watched the exchange with amusement. Goten had removed all the stuff from Pan's bag and was tossing aside various items.

"You don't need this... or that..."

"Hey! Watch what your throwing out there buddy," came the disgruntled voice.

"Ohhh, what have we here? Well aren't these just sooo cute.." Goten fished into the bag and pulled out a pair of lacy red pants.

"Goten!" screamed Pan as she blushed as red as her pants. She tried to grab the item from her uncle but he danced out of the way.

"Now, now..." he teased.

"Give me those back, you hear."

"Say, please..."

"Pleaseeee."

Goten thought he had embarrassed her enough so he handed over the said item of apparel.

Quickly Pan replaced them in the rucksack and tried desperately to hide her face from Kauli.

Soon the pile had diminished in size and everyone was content with what they had. Groaning, Bra tried an experimental lift of her bag.

"I'm never going to be able to carry this!" she exclaimed. "It's way too heavy."

Pan whispered in her ear and Bra looked around quickly to see her father watching from outside his gravity machine, the usual sneer plastered to his face. Jaw set in determination she hoisted the heavy pack onto her back and slipped her arms through the straps.

"There! Once it's on it's not so bad. In fact it's quite light." And as if to highlight her point she made a few jaunty steps in Goten's direction. Keeping an eye on her father she saw him give a snicker and turn back to his machine. Once he was out of sight she groaned and dropped the heavy pack back to the ground. "Ohh, god," she moaned.

Goten was trying vainly to keep his laughter in check. He stared down at the blue haired girl. "Look, Bra why don't we pack all of yours and Pan's clothes in one rucksack, mine and Kauli's in the other, then you girls can carry those. The rest of the food and stuff can go into the other two and Kauli and I will carry them." He cocked his head to one side as he waited for her response.

Deciding her stubborn streak could take a running jump, for once she listened to Goten and readily agreed.

Soon everything was re-packed and a small list of items they needed to buy made out.

"Let's go down to the mall and get the shopping done now," Pan said.

"Good idea, while we're there we can grab a bite of lunch too," added Goten.

"I hope you are bringing your own food supply then," Bra retorted knowing how much Goten was capable of consuming.

"I have my fishing rod and in case it passed your notice, me - the big strong cave man - will hunt and bring home meat for rest of tribe."

Bra went into a fit of giggles as Goten pranced around doing what he thought was a reasonably good imitation of a cave man.

Pan punched her uncle in the arm, "Come on you Neanderthal nitwit, let's behave and head into town."

With both Bra and Kauli unable to fly and Pan and Goten supposedly not allowed to fly when the public were concerned they piled into Kauli's car. It wasn't anything flash, just a beat up old sedan, but as Kauli said, the motor was fine, she ran like a dream and got him where he needed to go.

A short while later they arrived in town and parked in the underground carpark. Locking the car, Kauli followed the others into the mall. They made a beeline for the supermarket and set about the task of combing the aisles for the items they needed.

"Marshmallows!" exclaimed Goten... "We have to have marshmallows." And he eagerly placed a dozen packets into the trolley.

"Goten!"

"What?"

"Marshmallows, yes... but a dozen packets?"

"Why not? And that's just for me." He winked at Kauli.

Rolling her eyes Bra removed six packets and continued on grumbling quietly to herself about Saiya-jins and their appetites.

Finally the trolley contained all they needed so they headed for the checkout. Bra and Pan unloaded while Goten and Kauli flirted shamelessly with the checkout operator. Pan felt strange watching Kauli as he interacted with the girl.

_"Could this be jealousy?"_ she thought and then dismissed it. _"I don't even know the guy so why should I be jealous?"_ She tried to push the thoughts away and concentrate on the task at hand.

With all the items packed safely into the boot of Kauli's car they headed back to the mall and to the coffee shop that was a favorite haunt of the 'gangs'. Sitting down, they studied the menu that they all knew so well. The waitress came up to take their order.

"Chicken salad and a large coke, no ice please," said Bra.

"I'll have the same," said Pan.

"Steak burger for me with a side order of fries and a large coke thanks," said Kauli.

"Hmmm... Two hamburgers with the lot, steak burger, two side orders of fries and a root beer please," said Goten as he put the menu down.

Kauli watched the waitress for a reaction but was surprised when none came. She wrote the order down and went off to the kitchen. Pan watched Kauli and realized what he had been thinking. She decided to enlighten him.

"We come here regularly," she started, "All the staff know us here and know about Goten's rather large appetite."

Kauli nodded in reply.

"You should have seen the looks we used to get when we first started coming here. They couldn't believe that the guys could eat all they ordered or that we could pay for it," added Bra.

"It's worse when Trunks is with us. The first time they came they had pretty much two of everything on the menu!... each!..." stated Pan with a giggle.

Kauli's eyes opened wide as he pictured the scene and then began to laugh. He knew all about Goten's appetite, having been privy to it at the Son house. Frankly, after seeing Goku's efficiency at consuming food he was surprised there was anything edible left on the planet!

The food arrived and everyone ate in silence for a while. Sipping on their sodas they relaxed and planned out the next day.

"I think we should get going early, say around nine o'clock?" Bra suggested.

"I agree," said Kauli. "That way when we get to the camp site we will have plenty of time to pitch the tents and get all out stuff sorted out and stashed."

"Then we can go exploring," said Pan.

"Yup, well I'm easy, I will fit in with whatever you decide," said Goten as he lounged back, hands folded behind his head.

"Easy are we?" said Bra as she quirked an eyebrow at Goten.

Goten's face went red as he realized how Bra had interpreted his words. Then with a wicked grin he thought _'Two can play at that game'_ "I guess you will just have to find out how easy I can be," he quipped.

Now it was Bra's turn to blush. _"Ohh Goten..." _she thought. _"Don't tempt me."_

"If you two have quite finished, shall we go?" said Pan as she watched the subtle play between her uncle and friend.

"Yes, I think we had better," said Bra.

Leaving the money on the table the four headed back to Kauli's car and the Capsule Corp.

They unpacked the boot and finished setting all the gear ready for the trip. With everything packed up neatly and stacked in the lounge room ready for departure, the four friends bid each other farewell, promising to meet up at eight thirty the following morning to head off.

Bra returned to her room and put on a CD. Her mind was running in circles, Goten had been flirting with her, she was sure of it. Flopping onto her back on the bed she thought about the up coming week. With there only going to be the four of them and Pan obviously interested in Kauli, it would prove to be the perfect opportunity to see if Goten returned her interest. She was pretty sure he did, but by the end of the week she intended to know for sure just where she stood in Goten's affections.

#

Goten and Kauli dropped Pan off on their way home. For once Pan had relinquished her usual independence and accepted the offer of a lift. Normally she would have flown home, but the temptation to be in the car with the object of her interest and able to study him a bit more was too good to pass up. She waved to the boys as they sped away. "See you in the morning," she called as the car made its way down the road and back to the Son house.

"This looks like it will be a fun week," said Kauli, "Thanks for inviting me along."

"Hey, no problem man. You don't think I would go off into the wilds with two women by myself now do you? I might be mad but I'm not that insane," laughed Goten.

"So what's the deal with you and Bra?"

"Huh?"

"Come on, Goten. You would have to be blind not to see the chemistry there."

"In that case pass me a white stick," said Goten with a grin.

Kauli laughed "I get it... you are infatuated with the girl, but are in self denial."

Goten stared at his friend and his face took on a serious look. "Kauli... I will be honest here. I really don't know what it is I feel for Bra. We have been friends for years, but lately I think I am beginning to feel something stronger for her. But I'm not sure."

Kauli smiled. "Then this week will be the perfect opportunity for the two of you to get together and find out."

With that thought in his head Goten once more stared out the window at the passing landscape.

#

tbc...


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to all for reading and the very kind reviews - your feedback is very much appreciated.**

"Kindred Spirits "

June 2002 Debs-dragon

Chapter 5

At precisely eight-thirty on the Saturday morning, Kauli pulled the sedan to a smooth stop outside the golden dome. Having picked up Pan on the way, the three friends climbed out of the car and headed for the front door. Bra opened it and greeted her friends enthusiastically.

"Great, you're here at last!" she said.

"Thought we had better make an appearance or else you would never let us live it down," quipped Goten.

"Come on, let's forget the teasing for a bit and get the car loaded so we can get going," said Pan eagerly.

"Yes sir!" said Kauli as he clicked his heels together and raised his arm in mock salute.

Giving him a dig in the ribs, Pan pushed past and disappeared into the dome to begin to drag out their stuff. It didn't take long before the trunk was full and the four intrepid campers bade their farewells. After reassuring her father yet again that she would call, Bra managed to at last escape to the sanctuary of the car and the non stop teasing of her friends.

Kauli backed out of the driveway and they hit the road. The landscape changed from houses to wide open spaces as they sped along the highway. Music blared from the radio as the group sang along, albeit rather tunelessly, but they didn't care, no one could hear them anyway.

After driving for an hour and a half they pulled into a service station. Bra and Pan were both in need of the rest room and Kauli thought it would be a good time to refuel.

Giggling, the two girls made their way to the toilets. "So what do you think of Kauli?" asked Pan.

"I think he's rather sweet," replied Bra.

"Yeah, he's kinda cute too," said Pan dreamily.

"Not as nice as Goten though," Bra added.

"What! Don't tell me..."

Bra nodded. "Crazy huh? I didn't want to believe it myself at first either, but now, after lots of soul searching and reminiscing I think I feel something for him... and if I'm not mistaken, I think he returns the sentiment."

"That's great, Bra! I do hope he does... I mean, you two would make a great couple. Look at Trunks and Marron. Who would have guessed that they would get together? But it happened so there is no reason why it shouldn't work for you and Goten as well," said Pan with a genuine smile on her face.

"Well that's another reason I wanted to go camping. Not only do I get time to spend with Goten, but it gives me the chance to see if he returns what I feel," said Bra lowering her eyes.

"Well I have a confession to make as well," said Pan staring at her friend.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I really like Kauli... I was kinda hoping I could get to know him a bit better too."

"Then we are just going to have to make sure we both achieve our goals then aren't we?" stated Bra, and linking her arm through Pan's they left the rest rooms and returned to the car.

The boys looked up as they spotted the girls returning, noting the way the pair had their heads together Kauli looked at Goten and raised an inquiring eyebrow. Goten shrugged his shoulders in reply.

Passing the girls a soda each, the boys opened their own and got back into the car. Soon the landscape changed again as the trees began to grow in size and density.

"It shouldn't be too much further," said Bra as she consulted her map.

"Knowing your map skills we could be in Africa by now," teased Goten.

Bra replied by whacking the black mop in the seat in front of her with the map. Refraining from making a comment she studied the map once more. "There should be an entrance road about half a kilometer up on the right," she said.

"Okay then, everyone keep your eyes open." said Kauli as he slowed the car a little.

"There it is," said Pan as she pointed to a break in the tree line.

Kauli slowed down and indicated his intention to turn. Swinging the vehicle to the right, they followed the small track that wound ahead, pulling over into the tourist bay a short way along. A small wooden sign to one side proclaimed the entrance to the state forest along with the rules and regulations. A small picture at the base indicated the way into the various camping areas. Bra checked against her map and noted that they both read the same.

"Okay, we follow this road along until we see the sign for the track that will take us to the Lakeside camping area," she said.

Once more Kauli sent the car on its way. Opening all the windows the occupants breathed in the mountain air. It was rich with the scent of pine needles, rotting wood and vegetation. Shortly they spotted the sign that indicated the turn to the camping ground. Kauli turned the car in and followed the track for a small way before it opened out into a large, sheltered parking area.

"This is as far as we can go with the car," he stated as he pulled the car to a halt.

"Okay, according to the map we leave the car here and the campsite should be about a kilometer down that trail," said Bra and pointed to a small track that disappeared into the foliage.

They all clambered out and removed the packs from the trunk. Shouldering their various burdens they passed the remaining few items amongst themselves and prepared to hike. Kauli locked the car and with Goten in the lead they set off along the small trail.

It was a pretty walk, the ground was fairly even and although the track was narrow it was still wide enough to navigate comfortably. Kauli brought up the rear and with Pan walking in front of him it gave him the perfect opportunity to study the girl better.

He hadn't had a proper chance to fully appraise Goten's niece, sneaking the odd glance here and there wasn't the same as being able to study the form properly. Hungrily he let his eyes wander over the slender form that swayed enticingly as she walked. So lost in his study of her he missed the question from Bra.

"Sorry... What was that again?"

"I said, are you enjoying the scenery?" Bra called again.

"Yes. It's really fascinating." He didn't add that the scenery he was interested in was walking just in front.

Bra, however, had noticed Kauli's eyes wandering over Pan and knew where his mind was.

After walking for half an hour they found the track widening out into a large clearing. They all stopped and stared around at the site. It was perfect. Large open spaces dotted with trees, and here and there were scattered wooden tables with benches. Down the far end stood a small building made from wood and blending in with the forest.

"That must be the shower block," stated Bra.

"So... where do you suggest we pitch the tents?" asked Pan as she gazed around in delight.

Kauli and Goten scanned around. "Lets have a wander and see where would be the best spot."

"Good idea, I would think over that way would probably be the best," said Kauli.

They moved into the area and while Goten and Kauli hunted around for the best place to pitch the tents Bra and Pan took in the sheer beauty of the forest.

"Isn't it just perfect," said Pan dreamily.

"Not quite," Bra replied.

Pan looked at her friend and noted the gleam of mischief in her eyes. "Well, we will just have to make sure we use the right bait to catch the right fish and make it perfect," she grinned.

"My thoughts exactly," laughed Bra. "Come on, let's see if Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum have sorted out our housing arrangements yet." The two of them returned to where the boys had deposited their packs.

Kauli and Goten had scouted about a bit and finally agreed on a spot. It was close enough to the shower block for them to make a quick enough dash if anyone got caught short but far enough away for privacy. The ground was even with a gentle slope to it that if it should decide to rain on them a trench could be dug around the tents to offset any possibility of flooding.

A large tree spread its branches above offering shelter from the sun and a picnic table stood just to the side. It looked as if other campers had used the same spot before as a small campfire pit had been dug and the rocks that ringed it were still there.

Spotting the pair, Bra and Pan headed across.

"This where we're going to set up?" asked Bra.

"Yup."

"Okay then, let's get the stuff and get started," Pan said.

The four moved back to the pile and began to haul the tents out of their protective coverings and lay them on the ground. Bra and Pan took one while Goten and Kauli took the other.

Studying the mass of dark green material that lay before them, Pan and Bra looked at each other and then back to the tent. "How does it go together?" asked Pan scratching her head.

"Ummm... good question," replied Bra as she reached for a couple of metal poles. Picking them up she stared at them as if they could provide the answers.

Pan also picked up a couple of poles and some rope. "It can't be that hard," she muttered.

They set to work. Goten and Kauli meanwhile, had slotted the poles into their various holders in the canvas and begun to attach the guy ropes and position the pegs. With one positioned at each end they hauled the tent up and secured the end ropes. It was only a matter then of pulling out the side ropes and attaching to the pegs before hammering them securely into the ground.

Once done they stood back to admire their work. Kauli unzipped the front and folded back the netting to walk inside. He then rolled up the covering on the small 'window' before returning to Goten.

"Looks good," he said.

"Yep. Home for the next few days. Let's get the packs and get the stuff stashed," said Goten and he turned to retrieve his backpack.

"How are the girls doing?" asked Kauli as he glanced across to see a tangle of poles and rope with Bra and Pan somewhere in the middle of it.

"Not too good by the look of it," chuckled Goten.

"Think we should give them a hand?"

"Nah.. If we offer now they will only get mad, let them try for a while and when they have had enough they will ask." Goten picked up his pack and went into the tent to spread the ground sheet and secure it.

Watching the girls for a moment longer Kauli picked his own pack up and followed Goten.

"Damn this stupid thing," cursed Bra.

"I thought you said you knew how this tent went together?" growled Pan.

"Well, I haven't actually had to put it up before, Trunks always did it," huffed Bra.

"Yeah, well, I hate to tell you this, but Trunks isn't here," snapped Pan as she hauled once more on the guy rope. "Why don't we ask Goten and Kauli to help us?"

"No! They will just think we are totally helpless if we can't even pitch a tent between us."

"But at this rate we will be still trying when it's dark," complained Pan.

"No, I don't want their help," stated Bra flatly.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"I'm not stubborn!"

"Yes, you are, if you would let me get Goten this thing would be up by now!"

"We can do this by ourselves. We aren't weak you know."

"But I can't see how asking for a little male help is being weak," responded Pan as she pulled again on the one end.

Bra hauled on the other end and the tent slowly pulled up into a wobbly stand. "Yes! " shouted Bra in triumph. "Now all we need to do is pull out the side ones and then we're all done."

Pan eagerly helped Bra to pull out the side ropes and secure them. As they got to the rear of the tent so Pan pulled the rope taut. The structure suddenly began to tremble.

_"Uh..oh..."_ thought Pan.

Bra looked up as she felt the rope begin to slacken and found herself eyeballing a sheer, green curtain.

With a rustle, the tent gracefully collapsed on top of the two girls. Goten and Kauli watched from inside their own tent and tried desperately to squash the laughter that burst forth.

Underneath the pile of canvas Bra felt herself sigh.

"Now can we ask the boys to help us?" came Pan's muffled question.

Swallowing her pride, Bra agreed. "I think maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea."

Under Kauli and Goten's skilful hands the girls were rescued and the obstinate tent soon erected. Bra and Pan laid out the ground sheet and their sleeping bags before tucking away the rest of their belongings into the backpacks in the corner. Goten and Kauli did the same within their own tent. Meeting out the front they brought the rest of their stuff and sorted through it, setting up the small camp stove and arranging the few utensils with it. The food supply was sorted through and stored neatly in the girls tent. They elected to put it there as opposed to the boys tent knowing full well what Goten's appetite was like and his uncanny ability to want midnight snacks.

Once the campsite was in order they decided to wander down and check out the shower block and collect some wood for the fire.

"Talk about primitive," exclaimed Bra as she laid eyes upon the washing facilities.

"Yeah, not exactly four star is it?" Goten said.

"What did you expect?... gold handled taps and a spa?" quipped Kauli.

"I would just settle for a screen," sighed Pan.

The block consisted of a bench along the one wall. Facing opposite were two toilets and then three shower stalls. Each stall was partitioned off from the next and contained shower head, drain and small shelf for you to place your soap, shampoo etc. The only doors were on the two toilets and the showers were open ended. A small machine stood at the end for you to place your coins in to have access to hot water... no coins and it meant a cold shower.

Bra shivered at the thought and was grateful she had brought some change with her.

"Well, I suggest that when we take our showers one of us stands guard," said Bra.

"Ohh, you afraid someone might come in and try to pinch your clothes?" sniggered Goten.

"Let's say I wouldn't put it past some people." She gave Goten a withering glance.

"Aww, that's not nice... Whatever makes you think I would do something like that?" he said, trying to look hurt.

"I know you, Goten, it's just the sort of stunt you would pull."

Kauli laughed. He had a few ideas of his own stewing, all of them involving showers, water and fabric of some kind. He made a mental note to share his ideas with Goten later.

Pan interrupted the musings by announcing they should collect some wood for the fire and think about getting some lunch.

The next hour was spent gathering sticks and branches of varying thickness and length. Those that were too big, Goten broke down to a more useable size. Soon they had a nice fire going and a large stack of wood piled nearby.

While the boys were busy getting the fire underway Bra and Pan had started on the lunch. They spread out a blanket on the picnic table and dragged out some plates. Having brought some bread and fillings with them they soon had a stack of sandwiches piled up in the middle of the table. Pan took the water container to the toilet block and filled it.

Returning she gave it to Goten who filled a small billy-can-come-kettle and placed it in the fire. Making sure it was secure he dusted off his hands and wandered over to the table. "Looks good, Bra," he said as he sat himself down.

Kauli sat next to Pan and helped himself to a sandwich, opposite him Goten did the same. The bread had been cut into thick chunks and spread liberally with butter. Bra hadn't skimped on the fillings either.

Chewing on his mouthful, Goten relaxed and sighed out loud.

Bra gave him a look. "What was that sigh for?" she asked, taking another bite of her own sandwich.

"It's so peaceful and calm here," he replied.

"Yeah I agree with you there," said Pan.

"And you know what makes it even better?" he said, gazing thoughtfully at the bread and meat in his hand.

"What?" the three said in chorus.

"This lunch Bra made is actually edible..."

Bra choked with rage on the piece she was chewing. "Why you!" she spat, spraying everyone with crumbs.

Kauli felt the tears run down his cheeks he was laughing so hard.

Picking up the cup of water she had in front of her she poured the contents over Goten's head. "_You _can make dinner," she stated flatly.

Pan fell off the bench she was laughing so much. The sight of her uncle, hair dripping, was more than she could stand. The goofy grin on his face as the water ran over his cheeks and down his nose was to say the least, hysterical.

Kauli stretched out a long arm and offered his hand to Pan, she took it and allowed the man to pull her to her feet. She felt tingles race up her arm as their fingers touched and reluctantly she let go as she sat down once more.

The water came to the boil and Pan made cocoa for them all. They sat crouched around the table sipping the scalding liquid and planned out the afternoon.

"Let's do some exploring," said Pan.

"The lake shouldn't be too far from here so why don't we take a walk and find it?" suggested Kauli.

"That's a good idea, we can see if there are any good spots to swim and fish," Goten smiled.

"Okay, then the lake it is," said Pan.

Bra stayed silent. She was still a little put out from Goten's comments on her sandwich making skills.

Sensing he had upset Bra, Goten thought he had better make his apologies and soon.

Packing the stuff away into the tents the four set off down the trail that led to the lake. Kauli and Pan walked ahead and Goten strolled behind with Bra.

Thinking it was now or never and noting that Pan and Kauli were occupied with their own chatter, he reached across and took Bra's hand. "I'm sorry I teased you earlier about lunch," he said softly.

Bra allowed him to take her hand, secretly enjoying the warm touch. "Why do you always have to tease me?"

"I ... I don't know, Bra. It just seems I have always done it... kinda like it's the natural thing to do." He felt his eyes drop. It was true, he and Trunks had always teased the girls. Maybe it was his way of hiding his true emotions he realized with a jolt.

Bra accepted this, knowing that Goten really couldn't explain the reason. Really she didn't mind, but it would be nice to be treated like a woman every now and then and not a communal whipping post of sorts. "Its okay, Goten, I forgive you."

He smiled and continued to walk, leaving his hand entwined with Bra's.

# # #

tbc...


	6. Chapter 6

"Kindred Spirits "

June 2002 Debs-dragon

Chapter 6

The pathway opened out to reveal the lake ahead. The fringe of trees gave way to a soft covering of sand mixed with the odd tuft of grass. The lake waters lapped softly at the sand as if enticing the newcomers to play.

Bra sighed, "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yeah, Pretty," agreed Pan.

"Should be some nice sized fish out there," said Kauli as he noted a small dock to the one side.

A row boat was tied to the post and swayed gently as the water rippled beneath it. "I wonder who the boat belongs to?" mused Goten.

"Let's take a walk over and see. We may be able to borrow it," Kauli said as he started off along the shore line.

The rest of the group followed, each deep in their own thoughts. Shortly they found themselves walking along the small pier to where the boat was attached. A small sign at the end gave them the information they needed.

"Property of the National Forestry Department," Pan read out loud. "There's a phone number too. I think you should give them a ring and see if you can hire the boat."

"Sounds good to me," said Goten.

They stood for a while longer admiring the view. The sun began to dip lower and with reluctance they headed back along the shore to the track that would take them back to the camp site.

Goten again took Bra's hand as they walked in silence. The warm, balmy evening put everyone in a good mood and they arrived back at the site eager to enjoy their evening meal.

Pan and Bra fetched the food from within the tent while Goten got the fire going again. Kauli took the large water container and headed for the shower block to fill it up.

"Just a quick supper tonight," announced Pan, "Hot dogs okay for you all?"

"Yup, that's fine by me," responded Kauli.

"As long as it's edible I don't care," smiled Goten.

Pan chose to ignore the comment from her uncle and busied herself getting the 'dogs' on to cook. Bra fetched the rolls and began to put butter on them. Wrapping them under a tea towel she took out some onions and began to peel and slice them ready for the pan.

Soon her eyes were watering as the pungent fumes reached her. Now she remembered why she hated this job. Wiping her eyes yet again she noticed Goten watching her.

"What you crying for, Bra?" he teased.

"Not missing your Dad are you?" added Kauli.

Bra growled.

"Hey maybe she's all upset 'cause you haven't paid her much attention," said Kauli as he dug Goten in the ribs.

Goten went red and Bra spluttered.

Pan tried desperately to hide her mirth. Deciding to save her friend she called, "Next time you two can do the onions."

Both men instantly sobered at this thought, they hated peeling onions.

"Just for that you two are on washing up duty tonight," added Pan as she took the onions from Bra and put them to cook.

Sitting around the table the conversation slowed while they ate. Licking a spot of tomato sauce off his chin, Goten asked, "So what do you want to do tomorrow?"

"Well if it's as warm as today I wouldn't mind going for a swim," said Bra.

"I agree, a swim would be good," said Pan.

"Okay then, swimming it is," said Kauli.

Finishing off their meal, Goten and Kauli collected the dishes and put some water on to boil in readiness to wash up. Bra and Pan seized the opportunity to collect their things together to go take a shower.

Walking along the track to the shower block, Pan couldn't help her curiosity. "So Bra, how are you and Goten getting along?"

"Pretty good I think," Bra responded.

"You seemed pretty chummy earlier on," Pan said with a smile.

"Yeah, well, he apologized for teasing me so much, but I do think he cares a bit for me." Bra's mind went off on its own little tangent as her thoughts returned to the feeling of Goten's hand in hers and the feelings it had provoked.

"Well, he looked as if he was enjoying himself if that's any help," teased Pan.

In an effort to steer the conversation away from her current love life, Bra asked her own question. "Any more advances in the Kauli department, Pan?"

Pan sighed. "I'm not sure. I know he was watching me earlier on, he had a sort of longing look in his eyes. Well at least I think he did," she giggled.

"Just listen to us two will you? We're like a couple of love sick teenagers," said Bra with a roll of her eyes.

Pan laughed, "I hate to tell you this, Bra, but in case you had forgotten we _are _teenagers. As for the love sick bit, well you can speak for yourself!"

They entered the showers still laughing at their silly antics. Setting their stuff down by two of the shower stalls, Bra placed some coins in the meter for the hot water. Soon steam rose in the air and the sounds of water running drowned out the crickets.

Toweling themselves off they re dressed before collecting all their bits together and walking back to the campsite. Darkness had descended while they were showering but they could see the light from the campfire so had no difficulty in finding their way back.

"Took you two long enough," said Kauli as they came into view. "I was beginning to think we would have to send out a search party."

"We weren't gone that long," huffed Pan.

"Miss us, did you?" said Bra with a smirk as she flounced into the tent to put away her toiletries.

Goten opted to keep his mouth shut.

Returning with her damp towel Bra walked over to the tree where a branch leaned out just at the perfect height for her to be able to drape her towel over it to dry. Pan walked up next to her and hung her own towel alongside.

"You two like some cocoa?" asked Goten.

"Love some," the girls chorused together.

Kauli fetched the mugs while Goten boiled some milk. He passed the mugs around and three pairs of hands took them. Sitting around the fire with the warm cocoa they all felt the same sense of peace steal over them.

The firelight cast a warm glow around and bathed the four in its gentle light.

"So we all going swimming then tomorrow?" said Goten.

"Yeah, I think it would be fun," answered Pan dreamily.

Bra reached into the bag she had brought out of the tent and pulled the packet of marshmallows from it. She handed the packet to Goten who grinned.

"Thanks, Bra," he said and proceeded to open the packet. He passed the packet around and each person took a few. Kauli hunted for some sticks and satisfied with what he found he handed one to each of them. They sat for a while toasting the marshmallows and sipping their cocoa.

"Ahh, this is the life," said Goten as he put his mug down.

"Damn!" said Bra.

"What's up?" asked Goten.

"I cant keep this stupid marshmallow on the stick."

Sure enough as the marshmallow became soft so it slithered off the stick and into the fire.

"Here, let me," said Goten and he placed his hand over Bra;s and took the stick.

Bra felt electricity crackle as Goten touched her hand and she nearly dropped the stick. Blushing madly she hoped no one could see her skin properly in the firelight.

"Thanks, Goten," she smiled.

"No problem," he replied and trusting in fate he moved a little closer to her. He placed a fresh marshmallow on the end and lowered it into the flames. "The trick is to keep it just out of the direct heat and turn it all the time, that way it toasts evenly and won't slide off," he said as he carefully 'cooked' the white object.

Bra was quite happy to sit and let him take over, for once ignoring her stubbornness. She could feel the warmth radiating off his body and watched as the firelight danced over his skin.

"Here you go," said Goten as he pulled the sticky morsel off the end of the stick and passed it to Bra.

Bra opened her mouth and Goten slid the candy past her lips. She closed her eyes as she savored the sweet treat, rolling her tongue around it and drawing it deeper into her mouth before swallowing it. "Mmmmm, yummy," she said and looked at Goten.

He smiled at her as he watched the rapture pass over her face as she enjoyed the taste of the sweet. Blushing slightly when she turned to look at him he quickly picked up another marshmallow and began to toast it.

Bra watched, her mind content to be this close to him. Another marshmallow was presented to her and this time she reached to take it sliding her lips gently over Goten's sticky fingers. She drew them lightly into her mouth and began to suck the gooey substance from the digits.

Goten shivered. "_When in the hell did eating a marshmallow turn into such an erotic experience?"_ he thought to himself and then decided he really didn't care.

Pan was watching enviously out of the corner of her eye as her stick hung forgotten from her fingers. Not that she begrudged her uncle or her best friend anything when it came to their happiness, but she couldn't help the jealousy she felt at not having the same opportunity herself.

A white object was suddenly being waved across her line of vision and she brought her thoughts back to the present situation. Kauli was offering her a marshmallow.

Kauli watched the little display his friend was enjoying and noticed that Pan had a look of longing on her face. Making his mind up he threw caution to the winds and decided to make some sort of a move. Pulling the marshmallow from the end of his stick he waved it in front of Pan's face in an attempt to regain her attention.

Pan smiled at the gesture and reached for the sweet.

Kauli danced it away and waggled his finger, "Nuh uh... no fingers," he teased.

Pan opened her mouth and let him drop the soft lump on her tongue. "Thanks," she muttered.

"Why should we let those two have all the fun?" he said.

Pan glanced back to where Bra was still licking the soft mallow from Goten's fingers. She felt a finger on her chin and face was gently turned to look at Kauli's.

"You have a spot on your chin," he said huskily.

"Do I?" Pan replied breathing fast.

Kauli reached forward and swiped his tongue lightly over her chin.

Pan closed her eyes as she felt the touch of Kauli's tongue against her flesh and shivered. It felt... good.

Smiling to himself, Kauli pressed closer and brushed his lips lightly against Pan's.

Feeling the tender kiss, Pan's eyes opened wide with shock and she pulled back. She stared at Kauli and noted the look of apology in his eyes. She raised her fingers to her lips.

"Pan... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that," Kauli whispered and lowered his eyes waiting for her to throw a torrent of abuse at him for his forwardness. When none came he hesitantly looked up.

Pan heard his words but her mind was too befuddled. "_He kissed me!" _was all she could think of as her fingers traced across her lips, the feeling of Kauli's still there. She realized he had spoken and looked into his eyes. "It's okay," she huffed out.

Kauli smiled and placed his hand against her cheek "I.. I'd like to do it again, if I may?"

"I'd like that, Kauli."

Gently he cupped Pan's chin and reached forward to place his lips against hers. Hesitantly she responded. His tongue traced the line of her bottom lip as he sought permission to enter her mouth.

She granted the intrusion.

Quickly his tongue swept in, tasting her sweetness and exploring the warmth. Her tongue shyly met his and they entwined in a dance of their own exploring the depths of the other's mouth.

Pan's brain registered that she needed to breathe or pass out and reluctantly she broke the kiss. Her eyes met Kauli's deep blue and she saw the fire there. A chuckle penetrated her mind and she realized with a jolt that Goten and Bra were watching them intently. Embarrassed she blushed and tried to hide her face.

"Way to go buddy!" snickered Goten.

Bra stared at Pan and laughed. "I see you two are getting better acquainted."

Kauli grinned back. "Thanks, man." He reached and put an arm protectively around Pan's shoulders.

Pan just smiled at Bra and her uncle and snuggled closer to Kauli.

Goten looked at Bra and raised an eyebrow. Drawing a deep breath he plunged in... "Are we going to sit here and let them have all the fun?" he asked her with an evil grin.

Here was her chance! Bra smiled back at him "I think we can have just as much fun as them," she smirked and reaching forward she wrapped her arms around Goten's neck and pulled him close.

Goten needed no prompting. Eagerly his own arms sought out Bra's frame and secured themselves around her waist, he lowered his lips to meet hers and locked them together.

Bra was in heaven. Goten was finally kissing her. She felt his tongue press against her lips seeking entrance and she granted the access. Tongues met and stroked as they mapped out the territory of each other's mouths, air being the only reason to break apart.

Goten sneaked a glance at his friend and niece who were once again locked at the lip and enjoying every moment of it, so it seemed. His attention was brought back to the blue haired beauty in his arms as she nibbled along his bottom lip. Feeling incredibly happy he captured her mouth once more in a fierce kiss of possession.

# # #

tbc...


	7. Chapter 7

"Kindred Spirits "

June 2002 Debs-dragon

Chapter 7

The shrill ring of the cell phone jolted them all back to the present and Bra hastily scrambled to her tent to retrieve the small object. She pushed the talk button and immediately held the phone away from her ear as a barrage of words screamed their way from the tiny ear piece. Once the torrent had slowed she brought the contraption back to her ear.

"Yes, daddy. No I hadn't forgotten... I was just going to when you beat me... Yes, daddy, we arrived okay... Yes, there are showers... No, the guys are being just wonderful... Yes, they are behaving... We're all fine, daddy... Okay, I promise to call earlier tomorrow... What?... Err we decided to go swimming..." The phone was held out at arms length once more as the sounds of ranting came down the line. "Okay... I will, daddy... Love to you and Mom... see you... Bye." Bra switched the phone off.

"Phew... talk about the third degree," she said as she sat herself back down next to Goten.

The three remaining members of the party were doing their best not to burst out laughing.

"Geeze, Bra, why don't you just leave the thing switched off?" snickered Kauli.

Bra rolled her eyes, "If I did that then my Dad would be down here like a shot to see what was wrong."

"Yeah, believe me, an angry upset Vegeta is not a pleasant sight," laughed Goten.

"I'm glad my Dad isn't that protective," said Pan.

"Your Mom manages to keep him under control," giggled Bra. "Don't get me wrong, it's nice to know that your parents' care about you but sometimes they can be a bit too over protective,"

"I can understand their fears and concerns, after all they have agreed to let you two loose in the wilds with two of the most irresistible guys on the planet," Kauli said with a wry grin.

"Ohh, now aren't we big noting ourselves?" said Pan.

"More like wishful thinking," said Bra with sarcasm.

"You didn't seem to be objecting to our charms before," Kauli smirked.

"Blame it on the night air," retorted Pan.

"So does that mean we don't get a goodnight kiss then?" teased Bra.

"I'll give you a goodnight kiss," growled Goten and he pulled Bra to him and proceeded to devour her lips.

Kauli and Pan watched the display.

"So, would you like a goodnight kiss too?" queried Kauli.

"Hmmmm," said Pan with her head cocked to one side. "I suppose so."

Kauli reached forward and drew Pan into his arms before capturing her mouth in a warm, gentle kiss.

Pulling away from Goten, Bra spoke. "I think we should head for bed,"

Pan's skin was slightly flushed as she nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I think we should then we can get an early start in the morning," said Goten. As much as he wanted to continue to hold and kiss Bra he knew that he had to stop now... before things got out of hand.

Kauli put out the fire while Bra and Pan cleaned their teeth. Goten sorted out the mugs and rinsed them through leaving them fresh for the morning.

Campsite tidy they moved to their respective tents and retired to their sleeping bags. Turning out the small camp light the area was flooded with the gentle light of the moon.

"Night guys," sang out Bra and Pan.

"Night," came the reply.

Lying in the warmth of her sleeping bag Bra ran the evening's events through her head. Now she knew that Goten was interested in her, he wouldn't have kissed her if he wasn't. Pan's soft voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Well, that was a pretty good evening," she sighed softly.

"Yeah," said Bra as she traced her tongue over her lips. She could still taste Goten on them.

"I think Goten is head over heels for you, Bra,"

"You weren't doing so bad yourself with Kauli,"

"Ummm... He's nice,"

"The way you two were locked at the lip it looked like he was more than nice."

"Well you and Goten weren't doing to badly with the mouth to mouth either."

Bra giggled at that. True, she had enjoyed Goten's gentle kisses. Pulling the sleeping bag up a bit higher she snuggled into the warmth. "Night Pan."

"Night Bra."

Goten yawned and stretched as the rays of the sun warmed the green of the tent. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stared at Kauli who was still snoring gently. He judged the time to be around 7am. He lay for a while longer listening to the sounds of the forest around him. Peaceful was the word that sprang to mind. With a soft grunt he worked his way out of his sleeping bag and pulled on a pair of sweat pants over his boxers. He grabbed his t shirt and slipped it over his head and then pulled back the flap of the tent.

Stepping out into the morning's warmth he gazed around, noting the beads of dew still glistening like diamonds on the leaves of the trees. He padded over to the fire and set the twigs ready then sending a small energy ball he lit it. While the fire crackled and caught he filled the billy can and set it to heat. Fetching the small coffee pot he spooned the coffee in then turned back to the water.

Small bubbles were beginning to appear around the edge so Goten thought he might as well make a call of nature while waiting. He made his way along the small track to the shower block and entered. Once he had relieved himself he splashed the cold water over his face and hands then ran his wet fingers through his dark locks in an attempt to tame them. Feeling a little more awake he went back to camp.

The water was beginning to boil so he carefully removed the can and filled the coffee pot. Sitting at the table while he waited for the coffee to finish brewing, he put a spoon of sugar and a drop of milk into a mug. All around the birds were singing joyfully, the sun began to shine stronger, promising a warm day ahead. "Should be a good day to go swimming then," he thought idly.

Pouring the now brewed coffee into his mug he stirred the liquid before tossing the spoon to the table and picking up the mug. He took a sip of the scalding stuff and felt it burn a path right to his stomach which growled in response.

"Well that's a horrible noise to wake up to."

Goten whirled around at the sound of the voice and laughed at Kauli who stood just outside the tent flap. His hair was mussed from sleep and his boxers rode low on his hips.

Kauli shivered slightly as the not yet warm enough morning air met with his still sleep induced flesh. "What are you laughing at?"

"I'm not sure... it looks like a cross between Tarzan and sleeping beauty," came the reply.

"Ha.. ha... ha... Shove over buddy, got any more coffee in the pot?"

"I just made it so help yourself," said Goten as he continued to sip at his own.

Kauli poured himself a mug full and proceeded to drink the stuff. It warmed him and served to wake him a little. A movement from the girls tent suddenly woke him fully as he realized two things.

One... Pan was coming out of the tent staring at them.

Two... He was only wearing his boxers which were a little loose and riding down.

With a yelp he dropped his mug onto the table and dived into the tent.

Goten watched the retreat with amusement.

Pan cocked her head in the direction Kauli had fled. "What's up with him?"

"Maybe the sight of you, dear niece, first thing in the morning scared him off."

"Sure it wasn't the taste of that stuff you like to call coffee?" Pan retorted as she helped herself to a mug and tea bag.

"Well if you don't like it you are free to get your own," said Goten pretending to be hurt.

"Don't worry, I will,"

Kauli re-emerged from the tent with a sheepish grin in place. He was now wearing jeans and a t shirt. "Morning, Pan."

"Morning, Kauli. Did you sleep well?"

"Like a log. This fresh air seems to make sleeping so much more refreshing," he said as he stretched his arms above his head.

"Yeah, well, your snoring certainly added an interesting symphony of noises to the night," quipped Goten.

"Aww you're just jealous that you aren't man enough yet _to _snore," responded Kauli.

"Cut it out guys... it's too early for that," said Bra as she slipped from the tent and moved to where the coffee pot was waiting.

"My, my, aren't we the epitome of good nature first thing in the morning," teased Goten.

"Leave her alone. She's not even remotely close to being human until she has got at least one caffeine hit into her system," snickered Pan.

"Joke all you want... I'm not rising to the bait. The morning is too nice for that," said Bra as she sipped her coffee.

"So, what's for breakfast?"

"You and your stomach Goten!" scolded Pan. "Bra and I cooked yesterday so it's Kauli's and your turn today,"

"I can handle that. Let's have toast," said Kauli and he headed to the girls' tent to retrieve the loaf of bread.

While Goten and Kauli toasted the bread the girls tidied up the tent. Sitting around the table they munched on thick slices of toast with butter and jam.

"When do you want to go swimming?" asked Goten.

"Once we have cleaned up around here I think. I'll also make a call to the forestry department and see if we can hire the boat," said Bra.

"Right." Kauli got up and began to collect the dishes.

While Goten and Kauli washed up so Pan and Bra went to the shower block to freshen up a bit. Returning to the camp they found Goten and Kauli had cleaned up and stacked everything neatly. They sat at the table with a towel slung over their shoulder.

"About time," said Goten.

"Ready to go then?" asked Kauli.

Pan and Bra nodded.

"I'll just get my book," said Bra and went into her tent.

Moments later the four friends headed down the same track as the previous afternoon in the direction of the lake. The sun had warmed the ground and while it was still early in the morning the day promised to be a hot one.

Bra found Goten's hand entwining with hers again and looked up to meet a shy smile. She squeezed his hand to let him know it was all right.

They soon reached the shore line and found a nice spot to lay out their towels. Bra reclined on hers, opting to read for a while as the water was a little chilly yet for her liking. The remaining three headed to the water.

Dipping a toe in Pan pulled back with a yelp. "That's cold," she stated simply.

Pulling his t shirt from his body then removing his jeans to reveal his board shorts, Kauli grinned at her and gave a smirk as he watched her eyes rove over his body. Then he waded out into the lake until he was waist deep and suddenly dived beneath the surface.

Goten also stripped himself down to his board shorts and sprinted past Pan, splashing the water as he did so and soaking the girl before diving under the surface and away from her protesting shouts.

"Why of all the low down, sneaky, dirty, rotten..," she mumbled as she made her way back to where Bra was sitting on her towel watching the display with a smile on her face. "What?"

Bra laughed. "Looks like you may as well go in seeing as how you're pretty much wet now anyway,"

Pan stared ruefully at her clothes and then seeing the funny side she also laughed. "Yeah I guess your right," and she pulled the t shirt and shorts from her slender frame to leave her standing in a yellow bikini.

Kauli swam lazily as he watched the play on the shore. Seeing Pan strip down to her swimming togs he had to duck his head under the water. The flush that broke on his cheeks traveled steadily downwards. With a splash and whoosh, Goten surfaced next to him.

"Hey buddy," he said. "Water's great, isn't it?" said Goten.

"Yeah it's not bad, but I think I like the view on the shore a bit better,"

Goten turned and followed Kauli's gaze. Pan was making her way cautiously into the lake.

Her delicate movements made Kauli think of a water sprite and he felt his body respond to the visual stimuli. "Oh man this is bad," he muttered to himself.

Goten's quick hearing picked up on the words and he broke into gales of laughter. Cuffing his friend lightly across the back of the head he spoke, "Just remember that's my niece and I'm here to protect her from the savage wild beasts,"

Kauli stared at his friend "Oh, no... you don't need to protect her from me, mate... I promise to be a good boy," he shivered, feeling his body reacting despite the coolness of the water.

Pan made her way in despite the chill. Once submerged she adjusted quickly and soon found herself enjoying the water. Swimming strongly she soon made it out to where the boys were currently treading water.

They splashed around for a bit and Bra decided it was warm enough to join them.

Goten tried to look as if he was doing something else while in reality he was watching Bra remove her clothing to reveal a pale blue swimsuit.

Soon they were all involved in a friendly game of tag.

They played together for some time before reluctantly heading back out to the shore. They had brought some sandwiches with them so they dried off a little then sat on their respective towels and munched happily. Once finished they lay down to let their meal settle. Soon the sun's warm rays had the effect of making them all drowsy.

"I think a little sun baking is in order before some more swimming," said Pan sleepily.

"I agree," came Bra's tired reply. "Goten... would you mind putting some sunscreen on my back for me, please?"

Goten picked up the bottle and squeezed the cream onto his hand. He worked the stuff in circles over Bra's back and shoulders.

"Would you like me to rub some on you?" Kauli asked Pan.

Pan shyly nodded. "Thanks."

Pan and Bra both relaxed into the feeling of having their skin tended to so carefully. Once the task was complete silence descended for a while as each drifted off into a pleasant doze under the watchful gaze of the sun.

tbc...


	8. Chapter 8

"Kindred Spirits "

June 2002 Debs-dragon

Chapter 8

They swam and played for few more hours before reluctantly deciding they had better head back to the camp site before the sun set. The air began to cool as they packed up the few things they had brought with them and headed along the track, Goten took Bra's hand again and Kauli following behind did the same to Pan, pleased when she allowed him that small intimacy.

Pan and Bra hung the towels on the tree branch to dry while Goten and Kauli coaxed the fire into life.

"So, what would you like for dinner tonight?" asked Kauli.

"What did you two culinary experts have in mind?" called back Pan from her place by the tree.

"Well, let's see... We can have steak and veggies, sausages and veggies, ravioli or macaroni cheese," replied Goten.

Bra stuck her head over his shoulder. "Just as I thought... canned stuff," she laughed.

"The macaroni cheese isn't canned," said Goten trying to look hurt, "It's in a box."

Even Kauli laughed at that one.

"I'm not fussy... surprise me," giggled Bra.

"Okay then," replied Goten and disappeared to find a saucepan and utensils he would need.

"Do we have time to take a shower while you two cook?" asked Pan. "My hair's a mess and could do with a wash."

"Sure, just don't take too long," winked Kauli.

"We won't. The machine doesn't give you a lot of hot water and we don't have all that many coins left," grinned Bra.

The two girls left for the showers leaving the two men to finish cooking the dinner. Feeling relatively safe from any surprise attacks they decided to shower at the same time.

"I don't think one of us needs to stand guard, the guys should be occupied enough with dinner not to bother us," said Bra as she placed her stuff on the bench and went to pop the coins in the water meter.

Enjoying the feel of the warm spray against her skin, Pan scrubbed her hair then conditioned the locks. Bra did the same in the next stall. The air was scented with the smell of apple shampoo. All finished they toweled themselves off and dressed in a loose pair of sweat pants and baggy t-shirt.

"I hope dinner is ready, I'm starving," commented Pan as they made their way back to camp.

The smell of macaroni and cheese teased their nostrils as they came back into the site.

"Just in time," said Goten as he saw them approach.

"We'll just dump our stuff and be right there," said Bra and both girls popped their toiletries inside the tent and hung the towels and swimming apparel on the long suffering tree branch having rinsed them through while showering.

Sitting around the table they dug into large, steaming bowls of macaroni and cheese, savoring the taste. "You know this isn't bad for a packet mix," said Pan.

"Yeah. It's pretty good," said Kauli.

Goten smirked. "Told you all I could cook."

"Anyone can make stuff from a can or packet, Goten, It doesn't make you a five star chef you know," teased Bra.

They ate the rest of the meal in silence and once finished Bra and Pan cleaned up while the guys went for their showers. Once the camp site was tidy once more Pan made cocoa and discovered a packet of biscuits hiding in the bottom of her bag. Fresh from their shower, Kauli and Goten hung their towels with the girls' ones and taking a mug from Pan they all sat around the camp fire.

"I'll just go call my dad," said Bra and headed into the tent to retrieve the cell phone. A few moments later she returned, the task having been completed.

"How is your dad? Ready to come down here and rescue you yet from the clutches of the wild beasts?" teased Goten.

"Actually he was pretty calm tonight so I only got the second degree not the third." Sitting down next to Goten she picked her mug up again and began to sip at the scalding liquid.

Goten shifted slightly and pulled Bra closer to him. He rearranged his and her limbs until Bra was sitting between his legs leaning back and resting her head against his chest. Muscular arms were wrapped around her keeping her safe.

Pan eyed her friend and uncle with a touch of envy. Kauli caught the fleeting look of wistfulness and making up his mind he pulled Pan to sit between his legs in a mirror of the other two. The four companions sat in silence as they sipped on their cocoa. The firelight danced and played across bodies warming them with its glow.

"I could just sit here all night," sighed Bra as Goten's fingers stroked her arm.

"Hmmmm... I could too," replied Pan as she snuggled into Kauli's warmth.

"I hate to be the one to break the spell, but I really think we should go to bed soon. Tomorrow is another day and we don't want to waste it lying in bed," murmured Goten.

"Yeah, you're right. There's something about this fresh air that makes you sleepy," yawned Pan.

Bra and Pan struggled to their feet assisted a little by their partners and after rinsing their mugs out they headed for their respective tents.

"Do I get a good night kiss?" asked Goten.

Bra cocked her head to one side. "Come here," she smiled and then wrapping her arms around his neck she placed her lips against his and proceeded to give him a thorough good night kiss.

Kauli turned to Pan and she smiled as she saw the obvious question in his eyes. Pulling him close she leant in and imitated Bra.

Kisses finished they headed into their respective tents and the warmth of the sleeping bags.

-oOo-

The next morning they awoke to the chorus of birds as the forest came alive. Yawning and stretching, Bra set the coffee ready as she waited for the water to come to the boil. Pan emerged and headed for the toilet block. The smell of brewing coffee wafted into the boy's tent and aroused them from sleep. Bra laughed as first a black mop then a blonde one peeked out from the tent flap.

"Morning all," she said in a cheerful tone.

Goten scrubbed at his eyes. "Morning," he mumbled as he fumbled his way out of the sleeping bag that insisted on trapping his legs and made his way to the table where a coffee had his name on it.

Kauli followed and Pan returned from the toilet block. "Toast again?" asked Bra.

"Yes please," came the chorused reply and so Bra fetched the remainder of the loaf from within their tent. She sliced up the loaf into thick chunks and Pan began to toast them over the fire.

"We should head into town tomorrow and replenish some supplies," said Bra as she removed a piece of bread from the fork she was using to toast it on.

"Fine with me," replied Goten around a mouthful of jam and toast. "So what you all want to do today?"

"Let's try our luck with the fishing," said Kauli. "We might get lucky and catch something for lunch or dinner."

"I tried to ring the forestry department yesterday but there was no reply, so I don't hold out much luck with getting the boat," said Bra as she dropped another piece of toast on the table.

"No matter, we can fish from the jetty or the shore." responded Kauli as he helped himself to another slice.

"Bait?" asked Pan.

"We can dig for worms on the shore line."

"Yuk!"

"Aww, is the big brave Pan afraid of a little worm?" teased Goten.

"Not the worm but how you have to spear it onto the hook." Pan shuddered.

"I'll help you out," said Kauli.

"Thanks."

"Okay then, fishing it is. Let's get cleaned up and then we can head off," said Bra as she began to collect the plates and mugs.

A short while later they were once again at the lake edge. They dumped all their gear in a pile by the jetty and taking a small container they had brought with them they proceeded to dig around in the soft mud at the edge of the lake. Slowly the worms were unearthed and the number in the container increased. "I think we have enough," said Kauli as he eyed the contents.

"Right, let's get fishing then!" cheered Goten.

Bra opted to stay on the shore line and watch. Fishing wasn't her style but she enjoyed the calm and peace that went with it and found more pleasure in watching the others than in partaking of the activity. Taking out her small sketch book and pencil she began to draw.

Goten soon had a worm impaled on his hook and shouted in glee as he cast the line out into the lake. Kauli kept his word and placed a worm on Pan's hook before tossing the line into the water. He smiled as he handed her the rod. Pan took it and sat on the edge of the jetty. Kauli rigged his own line and sent it to join the others before sitting next to Pan.

Bra continued to sketch, the pencil moving over the page in bold strokes as she tried to capture the scene of the three fishermen on the jetty. The occasional laugh or few words would float down on the light breeze to greet her ears. She relaxed as she enjoyed the warmth of the forest and feeling of contentment that filled her. A shout brought her out of her trance and she looked up to see Kauli standing up and reeling in his line.

Kauli felt the bite and teased the fish, daring it to take a proper mouthful. Once the hook was firmly embedded he began to play the fish, giving and taking with the rod and reel. A few minutes later and a nice sized fish was flapping on the jetty. Kauli removed the hook and inspected the fish closely. Its silvery scales glinted in the sunlight. "Well, I have got my dinner," he gloated.

Goten smirked. "We haven't finished yet," he said and gave a swift backwards tug to his line. Soon another fish was flapping around.

Pan reeled her line in grumbling to herself as she enviously eyed the two fat fish behind her. She passed her line to Kauli for him to bait it up again.

Once more the lines were set and peace descended, broken occasionally by a soft shout or grunt as lines jerked with a bite and attempt to sink a hook. Kauli baited Pan's hook for the umpteenth time and smiling he said. "You're supposed to catch the fish... not feed it."

Pan just gave him a foul look. She wasn't in the mood to be teased. The fact that they had both landed three fish between them and she had yet to hook one had nothing to do with her bad mood... much.

So pre occupied with her dark thoughts it took a few seconds for the tell tale jiggling of the line to register that she had another bite. "Come on you little monster. Commit suicide will you and just jump on my hook," she growled softly. Suddenly she felt the line give a strong tug and then the reel began to scream in protest as the fish took off in a dash for freedom.

Both Kauli and Goten cracked their necks as they spun around to see Pan's line melting off the spool. Instantly they were both beside her offering advice and trying to assist her.

"Tighten the drag a little."

"Don't try to pull back too hard, let him run and then reel in the slack."

"Don't jerk the line."

"Just play him gently he will tire soon."

Pan ignored them both and continued to play the fish in her own way. Bra came down to watch and smiled as the two guys hovered about shouting instructions and her friend calmly ignored them and just concentrated on the fish.

The fish began to tire and Pan regained the line she had lost. Slowly she worked it to the jetty where Kauli reached down with the net and scooped it up onto the wooden planks of the jetty.

"Wow, that's a beauty, Pan."

"It's a real whopper, no wonder it took so long to reel in."

Pan smirked. The fish was twice the size of Goten's one.

"I'd say that places the girls one up on the boys," remarked Bra.

Goten's eyes narrowed. "Is this a challenge?"

Pan waved him away. "Nah. I have had enough fishing. I only needed to catch the one to prove we girls can do it bigger and better than you guys."

"I do believe we have been had here," said Kauli.

Goten scratched his head. "I think you may be right. Aww what the heck, I think I will keep going for a while."

Kauli and Goten returned to their fishing and Pan sat with Bra and watched as her friend continued to draw. The sun warmed her and so she sat back and allowed herself to doze for a bit. After another couple of hours and another five fish Goten and Kauli decided they had enough for a decent meal and began to pack up the fishing gear. Tying the fish together they came back along the shore line to where the girls were waiting.

"We'll just clean these then head back to camp for lunch." said Goten.

Bra and Pan nodded and watched as the two began to scale and gut the bodies. Task completed they picked everything up and headed back to camp.

Kauli re-lit the fire while Goten put the fishing tackle away. Pan and Bra fetched some herbs and other things from the food supply and began to prepare the fish. Soon they were wrapped up in mountains of tin foil and placed in the coals to cook.

"I suggest you two go and clean up, you reek of fish," said Bra as she crinkled her nose.

Goten sniffed at himself then with a sheepish grin agreed. Kauli grabbed the soap case and they headed to the shower block for a good scrub. Watching them go Bra looked at Pan and gave an evil grin.

"Uh oh... what are you thinking Bra?"

"Shall we have a little fun?"

"Please tell," said Pan as she scooted over to find out what Bra had in mind.

Moments later they were standing at the rear of the shower block listening to Goten and Kauli as the water hissed out of the shower heads.

"Jeez they have no sense of keeping in tune do they?" said Pan as she rolled her eyes at the poor attempts of singing that emanated from within.

Bra grinned and pointed to the hot water master tap. She sneaked forward and began to turn it off. Pan gave her a hand as it was a little stiff and rusty.

Suddenly yells filled the air as ice cold water replaced the warm stream of before. "Bra! Pan! I'm gonna get you two!" screamed Goten as he hastily grabbed a towel and shot out of the shower.

Bra and Pan hightailed it back to the camp site choking on their laughter. Goten, with soap running down his body and shivering made his way around to the hot tap and began to turn it back on.

"Hurry up will you Goten, Its freezing in here!" called Kauli his teeth chattering.

Finally turning the tap fully back on he returned to the shower to rinse the soap out of his eyes. "Why those two... just wait till I get my hands on them," shivered Goten as he dived under the warm spray. A yelp followed as the coins for the meter ran out and the hot water once more ceased to flow.

Back at the camp the girls had dissolved into fits of laughter. Sitting at the table tears ran down Bra's cheeks and Pan held her aching sides. "Did you see the look on his face?" giggled Bra.

"It was priceless," agreed Pan.

"Oh my, we haven't caught him out like that in ages. I wish I had my camera."

Pan began to laugh again. "Definitely a Kodak moment I would say."

Continuing to laugh at the memory the girls began to get the lunch set out ready on the table.

Two rather bedraggled forms made their way back to the camp. "I say we get them back."

"I agree, but they will be expecting a retaliation more or less straight away. Let's just play it down a bit and wait. That will confuse them even more and then when they think they have gotten away with it... wham!... we will get them," said Kauli.

"I like your thinking there, buddy. A couple of days will give us the chance to come up with something really good," mused Goten. A loud gurgle from his stomach reminded him it was lunch time. "I hope that fish is cooked, I'm starving."

"You're always starving, Goten."

Goten gave a cheeky grin. "I'm a growing boy," and with that he took of at a run for the camp site.

The girls looked up as they approached. "Now we're gonna get it," said Pan.

"Oh well, we knew _that _when we pulled the joke. I just hope they have calmed down a bit and pay back isn't a bitch."

Lifting the fish carefully out of the fire, Pan sat it down on the table amongst the plates of salad she and Bra had set out. "Just in time, lunch is ready," she called.

Kauli and Goten dropped their stuff in the tent and joined the girls around the table. Bra was waiting for the retaliation and was constantly on tenterhooks. Pan was no better.

Goten noticed as did Kauli and the two of them continued to act as if nothing had happened. They sat down and helped themselves to fish and salad. "This looks good," said Goten.

"Tastes great," added Kauli as he took another bite.

Pan looked at Bra with a puzzled expression. Bra stared back with an equally puzzled look.

_"I guess they are up to something and it doesn't look good for us."_ she thought to herself.

Pan was thinking the same thing.

tbc...


	9. Chapter 9

"Kindred Spirits "

June 2002 Debs-dragon

Chapter 9

With lunch finished and the dishes done the four friends sat around the table and contemplated what to do that afternoon. Pan and Bra were still on edge knowing that Goten was sure to retaliate for their earlier prank, they just didn't know what he had planned or when he would carry it out.

Sensing the girls unease, Kauli came up with a plan to relax them all a little and throw the girls off the track of the impending pay back. "Why don't we have a game of tag," he said.

Bra and Pan looked up at this suggestion. "Sounds like fun," answered Bra.

"Why not make it a game of hide and seek instead?" offered Pan, "I haven't played that in years,"

"Why not. I'm game," said Goten.

"Okay then, hide and seek it is. Now who is going to be 'it' first?" asked Kauli.

"Let's draw straws," Bra said as she picked up four twigs. Holding them in her fist she offered them to the group. "Whoever draws the short straw is 'it'. "

One by one they pulled a twig from the offered hand and then compared the various lengths. Pan had the shortest.

"Looks like you're 'it' then," grinned Kauli.

"Right, rules of the game... The person that is 'it' has to count to fifty while we hide. Home will be the table and you must touch it to be safe. Whoever gets tagged is the next one to be 'it'."

"Sounds fair enough to me. Are we setting boundaries?" Goten asked.

"Yeah I think we should."

"How about no further than half way down the main track, a quarter way down the lake track and just the other side of the shower block?" Bra said.

"That should give a pretty good area to hide without anyone getting lost or too far away," agreed Pan.

"Right. Let's play," grinned Goten as he jumped to his feet.

"Hold it! One last thing. Goten, you and Pan are not allowed to fly," said Bra.

"Yeah that wouldn't be fair," said Kauli.

"Okay, no flying," agreed Goten and Pan.

"No looking now, Pan. Count to fifty then see if you can find us," chirped Bra.

Pan lay her head in her arms on the table and closed her eyes. "Go hide then. One... Two... Three... Four..."

The remaining three friends scrambled off into the surrounding forest to find a hiding place. Bra headed in the direction of the showers. She remembered seeing a small rocky area behind the building when they turned the water off earlier and hoped it would contain a good place to hide. Goten wandered off in the direction of the lake. Part way down the track he veered off into the scrub and found himself a nice dense thicket of shrubs to hide in.

Kauli had headed in the forest and then doubled back. Currently he was perched atop a branch in one of the large trees on the outskirts of the camp site. He could clearly see Pan still counting.

A small movement caught his eye and he turned his head to see Bra ducking behind some large rocks at the rear of the showers.

"Forty nine... Fifty! Ready or not, here I come!" yelled Pan. She stood up and listened carefully. The sounds of the forest came back to her ears along with a scrabbling noise. Cocking her head in the direction she moved towards it.

Kauli watched as Pan headed in Bra's direction and smiled to himself. This could be fun.

Pan headed towards the shower block and listened again. Nothing. She went inside and carefully checked the building. No one was hiding in there. "Hmmm... I'm sure I heard a noise from around here," she thought out loud. She placed her hands on her hips as she surveyed the surrounding area. A small movement caught the corner of her eye and she looked carefully at the trees in the distance. She could just make out the leg of a pair of jeans. Grinning she began to move off when another noise distracted her.

Bra had managed to squeeze herself into a small space in the rocks, but it was becoming uncomfortable. She moved to stretch her legs but found they had started to go to sleep on her. Losing her balance slightly she slipped forward. "_Shit_!" she thought as the noise echoed. Freezing, she could hear Pan coming in her direction. Deciding to quit the hiding spot, she pushed out from the rocks and looked around.

Pan was heading in the direction of the noise. It seemed to be coming from behind those rocks. Cautiously she approached and then stopped dead as Bra emerged from the pile, looked around and then took off at a run.

Giving a yell, Pan set off in pursuit, crashing through the undergrowth as she chased the blue blur ahead. Bra was spurred on by the sounds of Pan behind her. Laughing she ducked and weaved through the scrub as she made her way back to the table.

As Pan and Bra headed through the scrub by Kauli's tree he watched until they were close and then launched himself from the branch.

"Aggghhhhhh!" he yelled as he hit the ground, effectively stopping Pan in her tracks with his scream. Pan whirled around to see Kauli crouched in the scrub behind her. Quickly she charged off after him.

Bra stopped her run and caught her breath as Pan went off after Kauli. Watching the pair of them as they dodged and weaved through the undergrowth she wondered where Goten was hiding.

Goten's hiding spot was soon revealed.

Kauli was careering through the scrub when he ran almost over the top of Goten who had been hiding quietly all this time. Kauli jumped out of his skin when he crashed into the black haired Saiya-jin. They went down in a tangle of limbs as Pan burst onto the scene. She pulled up short and began to laugh at the sight.

Strolling forward she reached down and touched Kauli on the arm. "Tag... you're it," she giggled.

Bra had safely made it back to the table and 'home' and listened to the shouts and laughter from the campsite. The three soon appeared out of the scrub still laughing amongst themselves.

"Okay Kauli is 'it' this time," said Pan.

"Not fair," protested Kauli, "it was Goten's fault you caught me,"

"Well maybe if you had been looking where you were going you wouldn't have been caught. I didn't ask for you to crash into my hiding spot," replied Goten.

"Face it, Kauli, you got tagged so you're 'it' this time," Pan giggled.

"Alright... I concede. Go hide yourselves," said Kauli as he sat down at the table and covered his eyes. "One... Two... Three..."

The remaining three disappeared once more into the bowels of the forest.

~o0o~

The campfire crackled warmly as the four campers sat contented in its light. The game of hide and seek had effectively worn them all out and now with dinner having been eaten and the dishes done it was time to sit back and relax.

Leaning against Goten's chest and snuggled safely in his arms, Bra let a small sigh of contentment escape her lips. Pan sitting opposite and cradled just as snugly in Kauli's arms, mirrored the sigh.

Staring into the firelight, Pan began to sing. A song from her younger days that her father used to sing to her to chase away any nightmares she had.

"Puff the Magic Dragon..." sang Pan in her soft, lilting voice.

The rest joined in on the chorus and soon they had a real campfire sing-a-long going. They swapped songs from old to new and if they didn't know the lyrics they either hummed or made up their own. After a while they settled down to a comfortable silence and watched the flames dance.

Burying his face in the warmth of Pan's neck Kauli placed a tender kiss before asking what they should do on the 'morrow.

"We really need to head into town and stock in a few supplies. We only have canned stuff left and we could do with some more bread," said Bra as she cuddled closer to Goten.

"Well let's make up a list and head in first thing in the morning," murmured Goten as he kissed his way along Bra's neck to her jaw.

"Sounds good to me," said Pan as she turned around and brushed her lips across Kauli's.

"Maybe we can have lunch in town before we head back," replied Bra around Goten's lips that were currently seeking hers.

"Now that's an excellent idea," Goten replied as he took Bra's lips in a searing kiss.

"Anything to do with food is always a good idea in your book," teased Kauli.

"I can't help it if I'm a growing boy," retorted Goten.

"Ahh, you got that right... you have a long way to go before you're a man," came his friend's response.

"Why I'll have you know I'm twice the man you are," quipped Goten.

"Who said Kauli was a man yet?" snickered Pan.

"Why you little... I thought you were on my side," huffed Kauli and he released Pan from his embrace.

Bra watched with amusement as Pan tried to get Kauli to cuddle her again. "Well I'm not fussy whether Goten's a man or a boy, he sure feels comfortable and warm," she said.

Goten gave her a light squeeze of appreciation and placed a kiss on top of her head. "See... someone appreciates me," he said smugly.

Pan turned around slightly and began to place light kisses along Kauli's neck and jaw line. "I didn't mean it, Kauli..." she pleaded.

Kauli continued to play along and folded his arms. Trying his best to look hurt, he said in his soft voice. "Yes, you did, and no amount of sucking up to me is going to... Ohh... change... hmmmm nice... that."

Pan grinned to herself as she let her lips play along Kauli's cheek and up to his forehead. She brought her hands into the game and began light touches along his arms and shoulders.

"You're not... ahhhh... going to... hmmmm... get around me... _sigh_... that easily,"

Smirking to herself, Pan worked her fingers around the back of Kauli's neck and began to run them up and down through his blonde hair as her lips found his. Gently she nibbled along his bottom lip as her hands continued to play.

Goten watched the teasing play through eyes half closed. Bra was pulled back against him and her warmth next to his chest sent fire through his body. Her small hands were rubbing his arms as she also watched Pan's attempts.

Pulling her up, Goten lifted Bra to sit in his lap tucking her head into the crook of his neck His own hands wrapped securely around her shoulders and waist.

"Oh, Pan," sighed Kauli as he reached for her lips and placed a tender kiss upon them.

Pan smiled in triumph then allowed Kauli to draw her onto his lap. "Couldn't resist my charms?"

"No. You sure know how to drive a man wild," he replied as he bent his head to kiss her once more.

Goten tilted Bra's head upwards and began to kiss her again, gently running his tongue across her bottom lip he asked for permission to enter. Access was granted and his tongue surged forward to feast upon the sweetness once more.

Bra was lost in sensation. The kiss deepened and she felt a stirring in her soul. Never had she felt so happy.

Goten continued to exploit the warm moist mouth that surrendered so easily to him as he began to slide his hand up and down Bra's arm. Feeling a little bolder he slid his hand to Bra's side and began to run it gently up and down her rib cage slowly working his way closer to her breast.

Bra was still lost in Goten's lips and unaware of his intentions until she felt the palm of his hand move lightly over the side of her breast. She jumped slightly at the touch.

"I'm sorry," whispered Goten into her ear. "I shouldn't have done that."

Bra looked into his coal black depths and saw the regret and unsurety there. She kissed him again. "It's okay, Goten," she smiled.

Feeling relieved that she hadn't clobbered him one for being so forward, Goten kissed her gratefully as he allowed his hand to wander again.

Bra relaxed and allowed the sensations to wash over her. Never had she felt anything like this before. Goten's hand was awakening feelings she never knew existed. She found herself enjoying it immensely, but she also felt afraid.

As if sensing the fear, Goten whispered again, "Its okay, Bra. I will stop if you want me to,"

_"Always the perfect gentleman," _thought Bra, then she said softly, "Honestly, it's okay, Goten. It feels nice, but it's just that I'm ... I'm ..."

"Scared?"

"Yeah. I guess you could say that. I haven't done anything like this before," Bra blushed.

Goten tilted her head once again to look at him. "It's natural to be scared Bra. I haven't done anything like this either. All I'm doing is following my feelings and my feelings tell me that you're the only one I want to do this with."

"Ohh, Goten... you say the sweetest things sometimes. Let's just take it slow and really get to know each other."

Goten took her lips again and kissed them thoroughly. "Whatever you want, my princess."

Pan yawned and stretched. "If you two love birds want to stay out here and freeze tonight then that's fine with me, but I'm tired and it's getting cold so I'm going to go to bed,"

Bra blushed furiously as she realized that she had been so caught up with the feelings Goten had been giving her that she had forgotten that Kauli and Pan were still there. She wasn't sure just how much they had heard or witnessed and wasn't sure if she wanted to know either. Reluctantly she pulled away from Goten. "Yeah I'm pretty beat too so I think I will turn in as well,"

Kauli pulled Pan back for one last good night kiss. "See you girls in the morning then.

Bra kissed Goten good night. She smiled as she moved away and entered the tent she shared with Pan. Tomorrow was a whole new day and she had Goten with her to explore it all. Right now though she needed to get some sleep and think about what had happened between them and where they were headed.

tbc...


	10. Chapter 10

"Kindred Spirits "

June 2002 Debs-dragon

Chapter 10

Breakfast was finished and the campsite tidied up. Bra produced a note pad and pencil.

"Okay, let's make a list of stuff we need," she said.

Pan went into the tent to check on what they had left. "We still have a lot of canned stuff like veggies but we could do with some fresh produce."

"Right. Bread, milk, I'm sick of that powdered stuff so a carton of fresh won't hurt," said Bra

"Eggs. We could do with some eggs," suggested Goten.

"Eggs," said Bra as she added them to the list.

"How about some fruit?" asked Kauli.

"No problem, and maybe some more salad stuff and biscuits as well," said Bra.

A few minutes later the list was complete. "Let's take Kauli's back pack to carry it all in," said Goten.

"Fine with me," replied Kauli and he went to fetch it.

Checking that everything was secure around the site they began their trek back to the car and then into the small town.

~ oOo ~

The town wasn't a large one but contained enough shops to keep the girls busy and drive the boys nuts.

"How many more stores are you going to drag us through, Bra?" whined Goten.

"Yeah, I'm getting rather tired of wandering around," added Kauli.

"Men!" said Bra with her hands on her hips.

Pan, while enjoying herself looking through the various shops, was sympathetic to the boys obvious dislike and so came to happy solution for them all. "Why don't you guys dump the stuff in the car and go to the hotel and shoot a couple of games of pool. Bra and I can continue to browse and then meet you there for lunch in say an hour and then we can head back to the camp site?"

"Pan, you're a genius," smiled Kauli and he pulled her to him and gave her a warm kiss.

"Sounds good to me," grinned Goten, _"Anything to get out of being dragged around more shops," _he thought.

"Okay. We will meet you in an hour then," said Bra as she and Pan handed over their share of the parcels to the boys.

Pan and Bra disappeared off to continue their leisurely explorations of the stores while Goten and Kauli placed the stuff in the boot making sure to encase the perishables in the small, foam cooler. Once done they headed into the coolness of the hotel.

Drawing on his beer Goten watched as Kauli racked up the balls. His mind wandered back to Trunks. He used to play a lot of games like this with Trunks and while Trunks usually won, Goten didn't mind. While he enjoyed Kauli's company he still couldn't help but miss his childhood friend. Idly he wondered how Trunks and Marron were enjoying their honeymoon. The crack of the balls colliding brought him out of his musings as Kauli broke.

They played three games and sank four beers each while waiting for the girls to join them. With Kauli having won two of the three games Goten was forced to admit he was just an average player and not likely to pose any threat to the pool championships. Still, despite losing he enjoyed himself. Fetching the fifth beer he joined Kauli at the small table to await the girls.

"I hope they get here soon," said Kauli. "I need to eat something to soak up this alcohol."

"Don't tell me you're feeling the effects already," scoffed Goten. "It's only light beer, you know,"

Kauli laughed. "I'm fine, Goten, but I must admit I am hungry. It must be all this fresh air and exercise."

"Yeah I second that."

They looked up as the doors opened and Pan and Bra entered. Spotting the boys they made their way over to them and plonked down in the two empty chairs.

"Enjoy yourselves?" asked Goten as he reached for Bra's lips and kissed her.

"Yeech! You taste of beer," giggled Bra as she tried to push Goten away and pull a face at the same time.

"We had a lot of fun wandering around," said Pan, "But I'm starving, what say we order some lunch?"

"Best thing I have heard you say all day," teased Kauli.

They went over to the counter and placed their orders. While there they collected a glass of wine each for Pan and Bra. The food came out and the four hungry travellers soon made short work of their lunch. The tv droned in the background but no one took much notice. The program was interrupted by a news flash to say that a riot in the local prison had finally been brought under control with no one being hurt; however, during the skirmish a prisoner had managed to escape. A description of the wanted man was given and then normal service resumed. Goten watched in half concentration, seeing and hearing but not really paying attention. The rest of the group were too intent on finishing their meal to notice anything other than the food in front of them.

Sitting back and patting his full stomach, Kauli belched contentedly.

"Ohh, you pig!" exclaimed Pan in mock indignation.

"Oops... sorry," grinned Kauli.

"And here I was thinking I was the only savage around here," teased Goten.

"Well, we are trying to rectify that," said Bra.

"I hate to tell you this, but it doesn't seem to be working very well," snickered Kauli. "He's still just as wild as they come."

"Ohhh, I don't know," said Bra as she pulled her chair closer to Goten. "Wild can have its advantages."

"Well, I like mine to have some sort of training," interjected Pan.

"Training? Train him! You have to be joking, Pan. There is no way on this earth that you could ever train Kauli into being anything other than a mere animal," sniggered Goten.

Kauli looked suitably hurt at this comment.

"Ohh, don't be so sure about that, dear uncle. I'll have you know he has lots of potential for becoming the perfect gentleman," said Pan as she reached out and caressed Kauli's arm.

As if to back Pan up, Kauli began to purr.

"Well it looks like you succeeded in taming the wild beast and turning him into a pussy cat," laughed Bra.

"I like cats," said Pan with a wicked smile.

"Then I shall have to remember to purr more often," quipped Kauli.

"Okay, playtime over, guys. I think we should be heading back to the campsite. We have a load of stuff to unpack and I really need to wash my hair," said Bra.

The four friends got up and made their way back to the car. Piling inside they set off back to the camping grounds.

~ oOo ~

The trek from the car through the forest was uneventful and they were soon back at the tents and putting everything away. It was too late in the afternoon to do much so they opted to go for a short walk instead.

"I remember seeing on one of the forest signs something about some ancient ruins," said Bra.

"Sounds interesting," replied Pan. "Where abouts are they, Bra?"

"I'm not too sure, but if we take a walk back to the car and follow the other track it should lead us to the forest rangers' headquarters, I'm sure they will have some more information on it there."

"Okay let's go and see," said Kauli.

They set off and soon reached the car. Taking the other track it was only a short walk to the rangers' headquarters where, to their delight, the ranger was in and only too happy to help them with their enquiries.

The ruins were apparently the remains of some long ago castle that belonged to the Lord of the lands in that time. The ranger gave them a small pamphlet on them as well as a map with the walking trails to get there. Judging by the information they had it should only take them about an hour or so to get there.

Thanking the ranger for his help they headed back to the campsite to plan out the next day and have some dinner.

Goten and Kauli cooked up some sausages they had brought back from town while the girls made a salad. Sitting around the large table they ate in companionable silence. Once finished, Bra and Pan went to the showers while Goten and Kauli washed the dishes. Returning from their ablutions the boys headed for the showers leaving the girls to finish tidying up.

Pan put the billy can on to boil while Bra fetched the maps and information they had picked up earlier. She decided now was as good a time as any to ring her father and report in, so she fetched her phone and placed the call. Vegeta was a little more restrained now that Bra had remembered to call him each day and so the flood of questions wasn't quite as bad as it had been. Switching the machine off she tucked it back into her pack and with the packet of biscuits in hand once more went out to the table.

Pan had made the cocoa and Goten and Kauli had returned from the showers. The guys hung their towels to dry and replaced their soap and other stuff in their tent then joined the girls at the table. The soft glow of the campfire and the small kerosene lantern gave them enough light to see and study the map and information.

"This looks the best track to take," said Bra. "It should only take about an hour if we go this way."

"Well, I think we should make a full day of it," said Goten as he sidled closer to Bra.

"Once breakfast is over with we just need to pack a lunch and then head off," said Pan as she relaxed, feeling Kauli's arm going around her shoulder.

Goten reached for a biscuit and dunked it in his cocoa. Chewing thoughtfully he lost himself in his musings.

Bra gave him a poke in the ribs. "What are you thinking about, Goten?"

"Umm, nothing really," Goten blushed.

"Come on spill..,"

"Well I was just wondering what it would have been like to have lived back then with the ruling lords and such," he said, waiting to be ridiculed.

"I think it could have been fun in some ways, but not so much if you were the village peasants," said Bra

"I wonder what the castle would have looked like in its hey day?" said Pan dreamily.

"Well when we get there tomorrow you can let your imagination run wild," said Kauli as he placed a feather kiss on her neck.

Pan sighed softly and tilted her head to allow Kauli better access to her skin.

Goten wrapped his arms around Bra and whispered softly in her ear. "So are we going to let them have all the fun?"

Bra smiled as she locked her arms around Goten's neck and pulled him close. Brushing her lips lightly across his she whispered back, "Not on your life,"

Goten claimed her mouth in a kiss of desire. Fuelled by the soft moans he drew from her, he deepened the kiss, allowing his tongue to roam inside her warmth, tasting the sweetness and craving more. Panting slightly they pulled apart.

Bra rested her forehead against Goten's and stared into the black depths of his eyes. She could see the passion, love and lust sparkling within. She kissed him again.

Pan and Kauli were locked in their own world. Kauli was placing gentle kisses and nips along the skin of Pan's neck and jaw causing her to whimper softly as her body was assaulted with new sensations.

Locked safely in Goten's arms, Bra allowed her hands to brush up and down his back sending shivers dancing across nerves as the sensations washed over him. His eyes closed as he enjoyed her gentle ministrations.

Feeling a little bolder Bra let her hand wander down to Goten's legs where she began to gently rub along his thigh.

He moaned as he kissed her, feeling the shy touch that went directly to his groin stirring awake passions he never knew he could feel.

Pan was beginning to feel overwhelmed with the pleasure that Kauli's kisses were giving her. She pushed her body closer to him as if trying to find some form of friction to ease the excitement that was building in her. She never knew that just kissing someone could be so sensual and... arousing.

Bra's hand was steadily working its way closer to the juncture of Goten's legs. She couldn't help herself, she felt so wild and wicked, totally abandoning herself to the moment and to hell with the consequences.

Goten was hard... painfully hard. He knew he had to stop this now ... while he still could. Reluctantly, he placed his hand on Bra's and pulled it away.

Bra looked at him, confusion in her eyes. "You... you don't like that?"

"Ohh, Bra... I do like it - that's the problem. I like it _too _much and believe me, I hate to stop you but we have to. If we don't stop now then I'm not sure I will be able to if it goes much further."

Feeling slightly disappointed but understanding Goten's words, Bra released her hold on his thigh and brought her hand back up. With a kiss to his lips she whispered huskily. "It's okay, I understand. I think we should head to bed anyway if we are going on this hike tomorrow."

Goten kissed her back. "I agree," he murmured.

Pan and Kauli ceased their torment of each other and also made their way to the tents.

"Night, Kauli," said Pan as she took one last kiss from his lips.

"Night, Pan," responded Kauli.

Bra and Goten also kissed goodnight before wandering into their respective tents.

Snuggling into the sleeping bags, Pan and Bra kept a comfortable silence. They were each lost in their own thoughts and knew that words were not necessary.

Kauli lay on his back thinking about Pan. He was well and truly smitten, he knew, but just how much did Pan like him back? Tossing this around in his head he drifted off to sleep.

Goten also lay on his back as his mind wandered over the past events. Bra's touch had excited him. He craved more but he also knew they were not ready yet. He sighed as he tried to fall asleep despite the fact that he had a raging hard on.

tbc...


	11. Chapter 11

"Kindred Spirits "

June 2002 Debs-dragon

Chapter 11

The four campers awoke to the sounds of birds chirping and what promised to be another warm day. Stretching lazily Goten set the fire going and put the water on to boil. Kauli joined him and the two began to get everything out ready for breakfast. Bra and Pan appeared moments later still fuzzy with sleep.

Goten disappeared into the girls' tent and came out with the eggs and bread. Setting them down he proceeded to make boiled eggs and toast for everyone.

"My, my, aren't we becoming domesticated," said Bra as she placed her arms around Goten's waist and gave him a good morning hug.

"Well, I figured it was generally called self defense," Goten replied. "If we wait for you two girls to get up and cook breakfast Kauli and I would have faded away to shadows by now."

Bra released Goten from her embrace and pinched him...

hard...

on the rear...

"Ow!"

Kauli sniggered as Bra savored her small victory.

"Any more wise cracks like that and you will both be doing all the cooking from now on," said Pan as she came to her friend's defense.

Goten rubbed the tortured spot on his backside. "Okay, I give up... I know when to quit," he grinned.

"Good. Just make sure you stay in your place then," huffed Bra and she went back into the tent to change into something suitable for their hike.

Pan joined Bra while Kauli and Goten finished cooking the breakfast. Sitting around the table enjoying the meal, they once more looked at the maps. Agreeing on the best way to proceed, the girls made up a picnic lunch while the boys got themselves ready.

With the dishes done and the lunch stowed in Goten's back pack along with the map and a couple of large bottles of water, they checked the campsite. Making sure all items were safely inside the tents and the campfire out cold they set off along the track that would take them to the ruins.

The trek was a pleasant one and the track wide enough for them to walk side by side. Goten took Bra's hand in his as they strolled along and Kauli followed suit with Pan's. The beauty of the forest surrounded them and here and there the trees closed overhead forming a green canopy to shade them from the warming rays of the sun.

They had been walking for about half an hour when they decided to rest for a moment and enjoy a drink. Sitting on a small rock Pan gazed around at the wonders of the forest. Several flowers peeked out from the undergrowth adding a magical air to the area. Scattered around were toadstools and Pan could just picture fairies and elves dancing around the glade.

After sitting for a few minutes, Goten once more shouldered the back pack and the group pressed on. The rest of the hike passed fairly quickly and soon they found the track widening out into a large meadow of sorts. Up ahead they could see the columns of stone rising from the grassy plain.

"That must be it," breathed Bra as she studied the formations ahead of them all.

Kauli whistled. "Sure is big."

"Yeah, and there's a good portion of it still there," added Goten.

"Must have been one heck of a place in its hey day," said Pan.

"Let's go exploring," said Bra.

They continued forth watching in awe as the ruins grew larger. The castle it seemed had been built in a slightly rectangular shape with a turret gracing each corner. Two of the turrets were still standing as if in defiance of the elements. One was half crumpled and the fourth nothing more than rock and rubble.

The castle's outer walls were a mixture of partially standing to completely wrecked. It reminded Pan somewhat of a roller coaster the way the walls dipped and rose as the rock had crumbled and fallen giving in to mother nature in various areas.

The general outline of the lower rooms could still be made out even though the interior walls and upper level had long ago succumbed to the forces of the seasons. They made their way to the arched entrance noting that the moat that had once surrounded the majestic piece of architecture had lessened in its depth and become filled with grass and flowers.

They crossed over what had once been a draw-bridge, but for safety's sake the rotten wood of long ago had been replaced with concrete, offering the visitors a much safer passage. Entering the vast interior the four gazed around in awe of the building. History seeped from every stone and the wind whispering through the nooks and crannies sounded like to voices of long dead occupants.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Awesome."

"Stunning."

Bra moved further in and made her way towards the crumbled ruins of what appeared to have been a staircase. She consulted the small pamphlet the ranger had given them to see where on the diagram they were currently standing. Peering over her shoulder Pan scanned the map as well.

"According to this we are at the base of the grand staircase. This used to lead upwards to the first floor where the grand ballroom was located."

Bra sighed as her mind supplied her with images of ladies decked out in the finest of jewels, wearing flowing gowns of satin and lace stepping gracefully up the stairs while resting their hands on the arms of their handsome escorts. The men would have been dressed also in their finery, buttons gleaming as they proudly escorted their ladies to the dance.

Lips gently kissing her neck brought Bra from her visions. She sighed.

"What are you imagining?" asked Goten softly.

"Just picturing what it would have been like with all the people here attending a dance," said Bra dreamily as she leant back into Goten's embrace.

"It sure would have been an impressive sight," replied Goten.

"Hey you two, quit that for a moment and come and have a look up here!" yelled Kauli.

Bra and Goten looked up to see Kauli and Pan both standing on the thin parapet of the wall by the entrance to one of the turrets.

"Okay!" Goten called back and with another gentle kiss to Bra's cheek he took her hand and led her to the small stairway that led up to the turret entrance.

Standing inside the small room, the tiny slit windows allowed only a minimum of light to pierce the gloom. Dust and dirt was thick, but the imagination could easily override that and picture the room as it once may have been.

Heading back out onto the small ledge that ran the edge of the wall they paused to admire the view. Leaning on the top of the wall you could see for miles. The dip of the forest as it disappeared one way and the broad expanse of the meadow as it led to a small rutted track which was obviously used by vehicles to access the site. To one side Pan spotted a small graveyard.

"Hey, look over there," she said and pointed in the direction of the small fenced area.

"Cool," said Kauli, "Let's check it out after lunch."

Bra looked at her watch amazed to see how much time had passed since they had arrived at the ruins.

"I second that motion," said Goten.

"All right then, let's go eat," said Bra and they headed back down to the floor of the castle ruins once more.

Sitting on the grass just outside the archway they opened up the back pack and pulled out the packets of sandwiches they had brought. Pan passed them around along with the bottles of water and they all began to eat.

"I bet if this place could talk it sure would have some interesting stories to tell," mused Kauli.

"I can just picture it as it would have been with the lords, ladies and servants all busily going about their daily chores," said Pan dreamily.

"I wonder what it would have been like to have lived way back then?" said Goten.

"Well for one thing the men all had to be chivalrous," sniggered Bra, "Which puts you two out of being lords. Servants maybe, but definitely not lords,"

"Watch it, peasant woman," growled Goten. "I'll have you know that neither you or Pan currently fit the bill of ladies either."

"Ohh... we don't?" said Pan as she stood and placed her hands on her hips.

"Nope... not a chance. You're both too much like tom boys to be real ladies; besides, a lady wears a dress, not jeans or shorts like you two," teased Kauli.

"Why you..." and Pan threw herself on Kauli tickling his ribs mercilessly.

Kauli rolled around in the grass as he vainly tried to fend off Pan's attack, laughing loudly as his arms flailed the air.

Goten watched with amusement for a moment and then his eye caught a slight movement. He turned and saw Bra advancing on him. He gulped. "Now, Bra... let's talk about this shall we? I mean don't go doing something ... arghhhh..."

Goten was cut off as Bra launched herself at him and mirrored Pan's attack on Kauli. Although Goten had strength and Bra certainly wasn't lacking in it either, he refrained from using his powers and opted instead to let Bra think she had him pinned.

The friendly sparring continued for a few moments until Goten suddenly lunged and rolled Bra around, effectively pinning her to the ground. He looked at her for a moment and licked his lips. "Hmmmm now that I have you, my peasant woman, what shall I do with you?"

Bra refrained from answering, electing to cock her head jauntily to one side and flash him a coy smile. She batted her eyelashes.

Goten groaned softly and then releasing her arms slowly he reached for her lips and began to plunder her mouth.

Kauli had also managed to restrain Pan's hands and was busily kissing her, removing all fight from her body with his gentle ministrations. Breaking for air, Kauli stared into Pan's darkened eyes, eyes that were filled with something akin to lust. Feeling his body responding to the visual stimuli he moaned softly.

Bra returned Goten's kiss with a fire and passion she wasn't aware she had. Resting her forehead against Goten's she panted softly. "I think we had better have a look at that graveyard before I can't stop myself."

"I agree," whispered Goten and gave her lips one last brush before pulling them both to their feet.

Kauli and Pan followed suit. They walked in silence to the small fenced area and wandered through the few headstones reading the inscriptions. Most dated back several centuries and were extremely worn, but a lot of the carving remained.

"Strange how people used to decorate the tombs of the dead," muttered Pan.

"I guess it was a sign of respect," said Bra.

Kauli shivered. "Well, I think I have had enough of graveyards for a bit. I'm going back to the castle."

They wandered back out and to the ruins once more. After another couple of hours exploring they sat eating apples before readying themselves for the trek home. The afternoon sun was beginning to cool and by the time they walked back to the campsite they would have just enough daylight left to get dinner organized, thought Bra as she stared at the lengthening shadows.

They walked back through the forest in companionable silence. The day had worn them out and although they would never admit it to each other they were tired and looking forward to relaxing around the fire and curling up into their respective sleeping bags.

The track meandered around leading them back to the campsite just as the sun began to descend from its place in the sky and allow the moon to rise and take over the watch. They arrived back at the campsite as the day was beginning to fade.

Bra wasn't watching where she was going as her mind was too pre occupied with thoughts of Goten and when Goten suddenly stopped she ran right into him. Kauli and Pan managed to stop just before plowing into Bra.

Realizing Goten was standing stock still, Bra wondered what on earth was up with him. She craned her neck around the side of his body to see why he had come to a sudden halt. "Goten... What is it?" she whispered.

"Look," he gestured towards the camp.

Four pairs of eyes took in the scene before them.

"What the?"

"No idea."

"Animal?"

"Could be."

"What if it's still there?"

"You girls stay here, Kauli and I will check it out."

Goten and Kauli moved silently into the camp and began to search around. Pan and Bra watched and waited from the fringe of the trees, their eyes scanning around at the sight of the usually tidy camp. The tent flaps were open and it was obvious from where they stood that something had been inside. Items were scattered around having been removed from their places of storage. The fire and cooking utensils lay scattered around the small table and Pan could see the remnants of some of their food supply nearby.

Having satisfied themselves that whatever was responsible for the mess was no longer in the camp, Kauli and Goten beckoned the girls forward. Bra felt her heart sink as she took in the scene inside her's and Pan's normally tidy tent.

The bags containing the food had been ripped open and contents lay strewn about, clothes had been pulled from their bags and were also scattered about. Kauli and Goten's tent was in similar disarray, but without the added extra of the food.

"What could have done this?" asked Bra as she looked around.

"Could have been a raccoon," said Kauli, "The forest is full of them and they are known to be avid scavengers."

Fortunately for Kauli, both Pan and Bra accepted his answer and set about tidying up the mess. Kauli didn't want to alarm the girls and so he had suggested the raccoon as the possible culprit. He knew, however, that bears were also a likely possibility as they were also found in numbers throughout the forest, although it was rare for one to come near a camping ground.

Goten was thinking along similar lines to Kauli. The amount of havoc that had been caused through the camp seemed to be a bit large for a racoon. His mind strayed to thoughts of a bear as well, but like Kauli he knew it was rare for bears to come close to camping grounds. They were usually shy creatures and stayed away. Besides, he didn't recall seeing any bear tracks around the camp site since they had been there. Sorting through his clothes as he stuffed them back into his bag he found he was missing a pair of sweat pants. He frowned as he searched around again but was still unable to find any trace of the item.

Kauli was also replacing his clothing into his bag when he noticed the frown on Goten's face. "What is it, Goten?"

"I'm not sure," replied Goten as he scratched the back of his head. "I can't seem to find my blue sweat pants. I could have sworn they were in here."

Kauli smiled, "Knowing you, they are probably hanging on the tree." Kauli returned to his packing while Goten continued to muse over where his missing pants could be. "That's strange," said Kauli.

"What?" asked Goten.

"My black t-shirt isn't here."

This time it was Goten's turn to look amused. "Sure you packed it?" he quipped.

Kauli looked at his friend. "Yes I did 'cause I only wore it a couple of days ago. I washed it through and put it back in here... I know I did."

"Maybe we have a raccoon that wants to be well dressed," teased Goten.

"If that's the case, why take our stuff? It would have been better off pinching something from the girls' tent if it wanted to make a fashion statement," growled Kauli.

Goten laughed. "I could just picture a raccoon dressed in a pair of Pan's shorts with one of Bra's skimpy tops on."

Even Kauli had to laugh as his mind supplied him with an image of Goten's words.

Something tugged at the back of Goten's mind but he couldn't quite nail it down. Something he had heard earlier but not taken a lot of notice over. Mentally shrugging his shoulders he dismissed the thought and continued to tidy up.

He would regret that decision later...

tbc...


	12. Chapter 12

"Kindred Spirits "

June 2002 Debs-dragon

Chapter 12

It took some time for the four campers to straighten out the mess of the site. At last it was done and they were able to sit down. Bra and Pan had sorted through the food and salvaged what they could, the rest having to be placed in a garbage bag for disposal. Chasing the last morsel on undefined food around his plate, Goten broke the silence.

"I think maybe one of us should keep watch tonight."

"You afraid the raccoon will come back?" teased Bra.

"Yeah, something along those lines," said Kauli.

"I don't think so. Not with us back here now. Let's face it, with the racket you two make with your snoring it's enough to keep even the wolves at bay," snickered Pan.

Goten had to laugh. "I still think it would be safer though."

"Well, if you really feel you must, then do so, but I, for one, am going to turn in. I'm bushed," said Bra.

"Me too," added Pan. "See you guys in the morning then."

"Night, Bra... Pan," said Goten and he quickly raised himself to steal a goodnight kiss from Bra.

Kauli also stole a kiss from Pan before returning to sit by the fire with his friend. Once the girls were safely in their tent and the camp light extinguished, Kauli spoke in a low tone so that only he and Goten could hear. "You don't believe it was a raccoon, do you?"

"No, I don't."

"Then what do you think it could have been?"

"I did think there was a possibility of it being a bear, but then there are no tracks around, plus bears are shy creatures and it's very rare for them to come close to a camp site," sighed Goten.

"The fact the my t-shirt as well as a pair of your sweat pants are missing doesn't make the bear theory too strong," mused Kauli.

"Well the pants and shirt could still be around here you know. I mean, it is dark and hard to see."

"Yeah I guess you're right," said Kauli. "Let's have a good scout around at first light."

"Want me to take first watch?"

"If you want to."

"No problem. I'll wake you around 3 to take over if you like?"

"Sounds good to me," replied Kauli as he stretched his body.

"Okay then, go get some sleep, I'll wake you if anything happens, okay?"

"Night then, Goten."

"Night, Kauli."

~ oOo ~

Goten woke Kauli as promised and settled down to sleep himself. Nothing had happened other than the gentle noises of the night creatures as they went about their business. Goten's mind continued to work in circles, unable to arrive at any conclusion for the raid on their campsite. Finally his mind gave up and sleep came to claim him.

Kauli added another log to the fire as he watched the flames dance and flicker. He couldn't sense anything out of the ordinary and that made him feel even more uneasy. Something was responsible for the state of their campsite, but what? Tired of chasing his tail, Kauli made himself a cup of coffee and switched to more entertaining thoughts. Namely one gorgeous looking creature by the name of Pan.

Dawn broke the horizon and Kauli woke with a jerk. Damnit! he had fallen asleep while on watch. Nervously he scanned around the campsite, everything appeared to be in order. Still berating himself for his stupidity he coaxed the fire back to life and refilled the billy can. A moment later Goten appeared.

"Still all quiet on the western front?" he mused as he stretched languidly, easing the kinks from his body.

"Umm, yeah, you could say that," replied Kauli. "I have a confession to make, Goten."

Goten looked up from his task of making himself a coffee and raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Ummm, I kind of fell asleep during my watch." Kauli looked at his friend sheepishly.

"Nothing happened though, did it?"

"Not that I can tell. Everything is still in the same place as it was."

"Then don't worry about it, Kauli. I'm sure you would have woken up if anything had started and let's face it we were all pretty beat after yesterday's trek."

"Thanks man. I still feel such a jerk though," said Kauli as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, no harm done. I'm going to have a quick scout around and see if I can find those pants of mine," said Goten and he wandered off mug in hand.

Pan and Bra appeared soon after, the smell of coffee waking them. "Ouch!" exclaimed Bra as she stretched and yawned. "My muscles are so sore from all that walking yesterday."

"Shows how much exercise you get then," sniggered Goten as he snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"And good morning to you too," huffed Bra as she tried to feign annoyance, but failed.

"Any luck?" asked Kauli.

"Nah. Couldn't see them anywhere," replied Goten as he tried to persuade Bra to give him a morning kiss.

"What's going on?" asked Pan as she helped herself to coffee and sat down beside Kauli.

"Goten reckons his blue sweat pants are missing," replied Kauli as he brought Pan close to him for a morning kiss.

"Knowing him, he didn't pack them," she replied.

"I did pack them," retorted Goten, "Anyways, Kauli's black t-shirt is missing as well."

"I think you are both suffering from memory loss," teased Bra.

"Goten frowned. "I know I packed them."

"Well they are probably around here somewhere. Let's get some breakfast and look again afterwards, okay?" said Pan.

"I'll be in the breakfast bit," said Kauli his eyes shining with mischief. "What are we having?"

"Looks like cereal and powdered milk," replied Bra from within her tent. "The fresh milk and bread kind of got ruined by our unknown visitor."

"Then cereal it is, only let me make up the milk, I hate lumps in it," said Kauli as he helped himself to the tin and bottle of water.

Breakfast was soon over and Goten rinsed through the dishes. "So, what do you want to do today?"

"I'm not fussy as long as it doesn't involve too much physical effort, my muscles are still protesting after yesterday's activities," responded Bra.

"Why don't we take a walk back down to the lake. It's not far and the girls can do some sun baking and lazing while you and I get in another spot of fishing, Goten," suggested Kauli.

"That's fine with me. What about you two?" asked Goten.

"That, my dear Kauli, is an excellent idea," said Pan.

"I agree," added Bra.

"Then what are we waiting for? Get your stuff together and we will get going," said Kauli.

The four friends fetched the items they would need. Goten and Kauli made sure the camp was secure and 'locked' down the remains of the food supply.

"I'd like to see a raccoon get into that now," stated Kauli as he admired his handy work. The fresh food had been placed inside the cooler with the lid secured and a rather large rock courtesy of Goten placed on top for extra good measure.

"You boys ready yet?" called Bra.

"Coming!" yelled Goten.

They set off for the lake and a lazy morning.

~ oOo ~

Bra sighed contentedly. Lounging on her towel with her book in hand the warm sun had begun to soothe her aching muscles. Pan lay next to her also enjoying the sun's kiss on her skin. Kauli and Goten had staked out the small jetty and cast their lines. The two shared idle chatter as they fished, the companionship between them easy. Every now and then a tug on the line would indicate a bite and they gave each other encouragement as they played the fish. Soon they had enough for a decent dinner and so thought it best to stop and join the girls in a little relaxation.

Lying next to Pan, Kauli mused over the girl. He lay on his side, elbow bent propping his head up as he studied her dark, exotic features. To him she was a work of art.

Feeling the weight of his eyes upon her, Pan removed her sunglasses and stared at him. "What are you doing?" she asked quietly.

"Just observing nature," he replied.

She smiled. "So that's what you call it."

"Yeah and the view is quite spectacular." He lowered his hand and reached forward with his lips to take a taste of her sweetness.

She responded with fire of her own and when they broke apart she could read the passion in his eyes. Pan rolled onto her side and draped a hand on his shoulder. She felt the ripple of a shiver pass through him as her hand caressed the bare flesh. He had removed his shirt while fishing and not bothered to put it back on.

Goten sat beside Bra. "What are you reading?" he asked.

"Just a romance novel," she replied, blushing slightly.

"That good, huh?" he teased.

"Not as good as the real thing," she replied coyly.

"Hmmmm... was that an invitation?" he asked huskily.

"Maybe."

Goten needed no second prompt as he enveloped Bra in a warm embrace and proceeded to kiss her thoroughly.

They sat for a while admiring the view and kissing softly before packing up and heading back to the camp. All was still fine with nothing having been touched much to everyone's relief. Goten and Kauli set about preparing the fish for the evening meal while Pan and Bra put the things away. Collecting her toiletries Bra announced she was going for a shower.

"Don't be too long will you?" said Goten. "Dinner will be ready in about an hour."

"I'll be well and truly back before then," retorted Bra, "So don't get any ideas about eating my share."

Goten grinned. "Would I do something like that?"

"Yep you would," snickered Kauli.

"Thanks a lot, ex-buddy."

"No problem."

Bra left them to it and headed to the shower block.

A pair of eyes watched from within the thickness of the surrounding trees.

Humming to herself, Bra laid out her things before popping the coins in the meter. Stripping off she hopped under the warm spray feeling it taking away the ache and stress of her sore body. reaching for the soap she lathered herself before rinsing off. Ducking her head under the water she soaked her hair and then applied the shampoo to it, working it through with her long fingers.

Rinsing the shampoo out she quickly conditioned the locks before again rinsing. Just as she finished so the hot water began to cut out. Turning the taps off she reached for her towel and began the task of drying her body. Once done she slipped into her clothes and vigorously toweled her hair. The humming she made as well as the toweling of her hair blocked out the soft noise from outside.

Running the comb through the strands and untangling her blue locks she quickly picked everything up and bundled it all together. Slipping her feet back into her sandals she sighed to herself. "Now I feel human again." She turned and left the shower block heading up the track to the camp site.

The eyes followed the slim form as it exited the showers. Shadowing through the trees, he waited for his chance.

~ oOo ~

Goten frowned. The fish was almost cooked and Bra still hadn't returned from the showers. "Hey, Pan... Reckon you could go and see what's holding Bra up? Dinner's nearly ready."

"Sure, Goten." Pan thought it a bit odd that Bra was so long at the showers. But then again this _was _Bra and she was known for enjoying a luxurious time in the bathroom. Still, she didn't have enough coins for that amount of time, mused Pan. Oh well, better go and find her.

Pan set off down the track to the showers.

She had nearly reached the shower block when something caught her eye. She swallowed hard and quickly scanned the area, body tense. There was no sound of running water. No sound of Bra humming. With a cold feeling settling into her stomach Pan cautiously approached the object lying on the path ahead.

Goten looked up swiftly as he heard the yell. Glancing at Kauli they both spoke at the same time. "Pan!" They sprinted down the path.

They found Pan just a little way up from the showers. She was kneeling in the centre of the path holding something.

"Pan! Pan!" yelled Kauli. "Are you all right?"

Pan looked up as her uncle and boyfriend arrived. "L...l... look" she motioned with her hand.

Scattered in a small pile in the centre of the track was Bra's towel and clothes. Her toiletries bag, the contents spilling across the ground lay close by.

Of Bra, there was no sign.

tbc


	13. Chapter 13

"Kindred Spirits "

June 2002 Debs-dragon

Chapter 13

Goten felt his heart race and his blood turn to ice. Wildly he looked around, but couldn't see any sign of the blue haired girl. A wave of dread passed over him.

Pan was still staring in disbelief at the pile of Bra's possessions in the middle of the track.

Kauli scanned around the area, he couldn't see or hear anything to indicate where Bra may be or what had happened.

"Shit!" said Goten.

"What is it?" asked Pan and Kauli in unison.

Goten pointed to the ground. Pan and Kauli's eyes followed and stared. The ground had been churned up a little showing signs that a scuffle had taken place. Whatever or whomever had attacked Bra had not taken the girl easily. From the state of the dirt she had put up a pretty good fight.

"Now what?" asked Kauli, his eyes showing the concern his body was feeling.

Goten stood still and began to scan the area.

"What the...?" began Kauli, but he was cut off by Pan's hand on his arm.

"Shhhhhhh... He's listening and trying to sense her ki."

Goten scanned around. His ears, while a bit more sensitive due to his Saiya-jin heritage, were that bit more fine tuned than a humans. He used every fiber of his body to search the surrounding area for a trace of Bra. He stiffened.

Pan noticing the slight change of posture, cocked her head in question and called forth her own abilities. She picked up on what Goten was sensing. "It's there, but it's a little weaker than it should be," she stated quietly.

"Yeah, it is," replied Goten as his brow furrowed. "It feels like it's weakening slowly. We need to find her and quick."

Kauli watched the exchange between niece and uncle, not fully understanding what was going on. Sure, over the time he had spent with Goten he had learnt about the Saiya-jin and knew something about his friend's special abilities, but he still wasn't all that clued up on the whole thing. Feeling a bit frustrated t being left out of this conversation he decided now was as good a time as any to begin his questions. "Hey, guys.." he said waving his hand in front of Pan's face. "Remember me? Little human here... If it's not too much trouble do you mind filling me in on what's happening?"

Pan came from her mental explorations to see a rather irritated Kauli waving in her face. She smiled. "Sorry Kauli, I guess sometimes I forget you don't quite feel things the way we do."

"Yeah, well, I was kinda getting a little lonely here while you two are off on your own little trip. Care to fill me in?"

Pan sighed. "We can sense Bra's ki... That's her life energy. Everyone has one and somehow we can pick up on it."

Kauli nodded to say he understood.

"Well, we have located Bra's ki but the level of it is falling which means she could be hurt."

"So, do you know where she is?"

"The signal is coming from over that way," said Goten and pointed through the forest.

"Then what are we waiting here for?" asked Kauli.

Goten put his hands on his hips. "I'll go after Bra's ki, you two pick up her stuff and take it back to the campsite."

Pan was about to open her mouth to protest when Goten cut her off.

"Once you get back to the camp dump the stuff and then pick up on my ki and follow it, but be careful."

Pan nodded. "Okay."

Goten took off through the forest. His heart was hammering in his chest. The thought of something happening to Bra was tearing him apart. Not now... not when they had finally started to learn about each other and discover the many forms of love. He couldn't bear it if anything happened to her. Besides, he had promised Vegeta he would protect the girls and now look what had happened. If anything happened to Vegeta's daughter, Goten knew he would feel the full fury of the Saiya-jin prince.

That in itself was not a pleasant thought.

~ oOo ~

Kauli and Pan quickly picked up Bra's things from where they were scattered and made their way back to the camp. Pan was worried about her friend, even though Bra was also part Saiya-jin like herself and Goten she had never bothered with the powers she held. Rather than develop the talents, she preferred to remain more like her mother, and have a strong male to protect her.

Kauli was just plain worried.

They arrived back at the campsite and Pan quickly put Bra's things in her tent. She turned to see Kauli searching around the table. "What is it?" she queried.

Kauli had gone to check on their dinner. He and Goten had raced off at the sound of Pan's scream and just left the fish as well as the rest of the meal on the fire and he wasn't about to leave it a second time unattended to burn, or even worse, cause a fire to spread. He had moved most of the food to a large plate and was searching for the big knife to lift the fish from the embers but he couldn't find it.

"I can't seem to find the large carving knife," he said as he continued to search.

"Are you sure it was out here?"

"Yes. I was cutting up some tomatoes with it when we came to see what was wrong. I remember dropping it on the table right here," and Kauli waved his hand at the table to indicate where the knife had been dropped.

Pan came across and looked around. Sure enough there was no sign of the knife.

"I'll double check in the tent, but I know I left it here," said Kauli scratching his head. He went into his and Goten's tent and went to look around. A gasp escaped his lips and Pan came running.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

Kauli stood rooted to the spot at the entrance to the tent. Once more chaos reigned inside. Clothes and items strewn about as if someone had been looking for something in a hurry. Kauli knew this was not the work of some forest creature. He moved quickly to his back pack and reached in the side pocket. His wallet was gone, also his keys were missing. He paled.

Noticing Kauli's skin change color Pan was beside him in an instant. "What's wrong?" she repeated.

"My wallet and keys are missing."

The cold grip of fear encircled them both as Pan began to realize the implications. They stared at each other, not willing to admit to what they both knew was true. A yell from the distance chased away that train of thought.

Pan's head jerked up. "Goten!" She searched for his ki and found it. She also found Bra's.

Kauli grabbed her arm. "Which way?"

"Through there," said Pan as she indicated the path that led back to the car parking area.

They took off at a run, dodging trees as they went. Pan explained what she had felt as they charged ahead. "Goten's ki is strong, but Bra's is weakening. I think she's either hurt or really scared."

Running beside Pan, Kauli could only nod. He hoped Bra was okay. He knew Goten was more than capable of looking after himself, as was Pan. But Bra? He didn't know the extent of Bra's power, or if she even had any. He continued to run, concentrating on the noises he could hear coming from the vicinity of his car.

~ oOo ~

Bra had left the shower block and was walking back along the track to the campsite when she heard an unusual noise to the side of her. She stopped and looked around. "Who's there?" she asked as she squinted her eyes trying to see through the canopy of green.

No one answered her question so with a shrug she moved on again. The hairs on the back of her neck began to prickle and she had the distinct feeling that someone or something was watching her. She shivered slightly, not from the cold either. Hearing another rustle she stopped again and gazed around. Nothing.

"Goten... If that's you or Kauli then I suggest you stop it. I know you wanted to get your own back on me for the trick the other day and so you have. Now stop scaring me and come out."

She placed a hand on her hip and waited. No one came forth. Again she combed the bushes with her eyes but couldn't see anyone. "Okay then, have it your way," and she began to walk again. The rustling started up almost immediately.

Bra stopped once more. "All right. That's enough! You guys are really beginning to frighten me, so cut it out, will you? Come on guys... this isn't funny anymore." Bra felt a cold trickle of sweat make its way down her spine. If it had been Goten, Kauli or Pan playing a trick on her she knew they would have revealed themselves by now. Especially after her last plea to them. They would be able to hear the fear in her voice and stop the game now.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Bra turned and went to run. A dark shadow sprang from the bushes on her right and grabbed her. She tried to scream but a hand clamped itself hard over her mouth as the other wrapped itself around her form pulling her to the ground.

Bra's things went flying, the toiletries bag burst open scattering its contents on the ground. She struggled against her captor, but he was too strong and had her pinned to the ground within minutes. She felt something being wrapped around her wrists as her face was pushed into the dirt preventing her from making any sound.

"_Why oh why hadn't she listened to her father and done some training with him?" _she thought. "_Maybe if she had of she would be able to get herself out of this mess."_

He head was yanked sharply upwards by her hair and she gave a shriek of pain. Quickly she found herself gagged and a voice whispered in her ear. "Stop fighting and I may let you live."

Bra shuddered at the sound of the voice and the smell of the stale breath. She fought the rising urge to panic and tried to slow her breathing in an attempt to calm herself. She stopped struggling.

"That's better," came the voice. "Now, cooperate with me and you will see tomorrow, fight me and let's just say you will be pushing up daisies very soon."

Bra wanted to be sick. The raspy voice sent chills down her spine and the rancid smell of the person nearly caused her to black out. Roughly, she was hauled to her feet and got the first look at her attacker.

He was older looking and rough. The skin was dirty and unshaven. Cold green eyes pierced through hers as he studied her form and gave a lick of his lips. "My, my. Aren't you just a pretty one," he leered.

Bra trembled. The memory of where she had seen this face before came flooding back to her. The other day in town... the television with the broadcast on the prison riot. The picture of the man that had escaped. He looked much more disheveled than in the picture and he was wearing different clothes, but it was him without a doubt. With a sudden shock Bra realized that the man was wearing Goten's missing sweat pants and Kauli's shirt.

It dawned on her that the raid on the camp was not a raccoon like the guys said, but this miserable excuse for a human being. Her blood turned to ice as she remembered that the news flash had said he was desperate and dangerous. She could only hope that Goten or Pan would be able to find her.

Roughly the man jerked on her bindings and pushed her towards the forest. She stumbled and fell. He hauled her to her feet again and continued to shove at her to get her to move, oblivious to the fact that she was hurt from the fall. He knew the others would come looking for her soon. He also knew that they had a car. He dragged Bra through the undergrowth and skirted the forest in the direction of their camp.

Bra stumbled along as best she could. Her ankle hurt where she had twisted it and blood flowed from a cut to her arm. Her scalp burned where the man had grabbed her hair and fear ran through every nerve as she caught the look of lust in his eyes. Silently she prayed that Goten or the others would find her before it was too late.

Once more she was shoved roughly to the ground and once the stars had cleared from her vision she recognized where they were. They were off to one side of the camp. She could hear Goten and Kauli as they chatted while cooking the fish. She heard Goten ask Pan to go look for her. She struggled once more and tried to force some sort of sound past the fabric that gagged her mouth.

A blow to the side of the head sent her reeling. "I said, not a sound," came the rough voice.

Bra lay quietly, too scared to move. The throbbing in her head began to settle into a dull ache from the blow. She heard Pan's scream as she obviously found Bra's things on the track and she listened as Goten and Kauli shot off from the camp to investigate. As soon as they were gone she was once more dragged to her feet and forced through the brush and into the familiar camp.

Her attacker grabbed the large knife from the table where Kauli had dropped it. He turned to Bra and waved the blade under her nose. "Now, my pretty, I know you have a car here so tell me where I can find the keys. I suggest you do unless you want me to mark that pretty skin of yours."

As if to accent his proposal he ran the knife blade down her arm, not enough to break the skin but enough to cause Bra to cower. "Are they in the tent?'

Bra nodded.

"Which one?"

Bra tilted her head in the direction of Goten and Kauli's tent. "_Maybe she could stall_." she thought.

Pushing Bra ahead of him he forced her to the ground outside the boy's tent and quickly bound her ankles. Satisfied she wasn't going to get up and run away on him he proceeded into the tent and began his search. Swiftly he emptied out the contents of the back packs and rummaged around. A crooked smile graced his features as he found what he was looking for.

Grabbing Bra he undid the ankle bindings and again pulled her to her feet. Then he pushed her ahead of him and along the track towards the car.

Bra did her best to go slow, trying to give the others some time to figure out where she was. Her ankle was really hurting her now and so the stumbling and occasional falls, while not always intended, did serve to slow them down a bit.

They came out into the clearing of the car parking area. Bra's head was spinning with a combination of pain and fear. The knife was ever present and she began to wonder if she would ever see her friends again.

They reached the car and the man began to fumble with the keys. He was about to unlock the door when a voice came through the air.

"Let her go."

Bra looked up through a haze of pain to see Goten standing at the edge of the parking area. "_He had found her!_ " her brain screamed at her. Then her scalp burned again as her tormentor grabbed her hair yet again and pulled her head back exposing her creamy throat to the glint of the blade.

"No!" screamed Goten.

Bra felt her legs begin to buckle and the world went black.

tbc


	14. Chapter 14

"Kindred Spirits "

June 2002 Debs-dragon

Chapter 14

"No!" screamed Goten as he watched the blade press against Bra's throat. He saw her slump but was unsure if she was hurt or not.

"This way!" yelled Pan to Kauli as she heard Goten's scream.

Kauli's lungs burned with the effort of forcing air into them, he had to keep going, his friends were in danger. Finding reserves of energy he didn't know he had, he pushed onwards towards the car parking area and Goten's anguished cry.

The man grinned evilly at Goten. "Back away or I will kill her," he said.

Goten nodded. "I'm backing off, just don't hurt her." Goten took a couple of steps backwards.

"I just want to leave here, no fuss and no funny business. Just walk away mate and let me leave."

Pan could hear the voices up ahead and slowed her headlong rush. She motioned for Kauli to stop and gratefully he dropped beside her. They inched forward under the cover of the trees to see what was playing out in the car park ahead.

Pan drew in a sharp breath as she saw Bra slumped in a strange man's grasp, knife held ready. Her eyes scanned around to where Goten stood opposite, his hands at his sides as he tried to reason with the fellow.

Kauli crawled up alongside her and also took in the scene. He growled as he watched. "Bastard!" he muttered.

Pan placed her hand on his arm to silence him.

Goten could sense Pan and Kauli on the other side. He hoped that Pan could hear him as he tried to reason with the man. He hoped to either distract him long enough for Pan to make an attack or for Pan to create a diversion so as he could rescue Bra.

"Why don't you let her go?"

"Why should I?"

"Just let her go and take the car. I wont try to stop you."

"I don't think so, mate. As long as I have her with me then no one is gonna try anything stupid."

"Why don't you give yourself up? You know you won't get far."

"How do you know?" the man spat. "I got me some wheels and a pretty hostage to boot."

Bra began to come around. She moaned softly. Her head hurt, her leg throbbed and her throat stung. Cautiously she opened her eyes. Her groggy brain registered Goten's voice, but something tight was wrapped around her middle, her arms still bound. Then she realized that she was still trapped within the nightmare.

She screamed.

The man jumped as Bra screamed and tightened his grip around her waist.

Bra continued to scream, she was so scared and the grip around her waist was crushing her. Desperately she tried to fight. Kicking her legs as much as she could she only succeeded in pissing her captor off even more.

Viciously he let go of her waist and grabbed her hair again. The knife was instantly pressed back against her throat. "Quit it now or it's curtains," came the hissed voice.

Feeling the bite of the blade against her skin, Bra stopped her thrashing and stood trembling.

"That's better. Here, unlock the door and get in." The man passed her the keys to Kauli's car.

Bra took them and with her hands still bound turned to do as she was asked. The knife was still pressed against her back.

Pan watched with horror as her friend was threatened. She could sense that Goten needed some sort of distraction in order to get Bra away from the man. Leaning back on her heels she whispered to Kauli. "I have a plan, Kauli."

Kauli nodded. "What do you want me to do?"

Pan indicated her intentions and Kauli agreed. He moved to the side and a little closer to where Bra was still fiddling with the lock.

Pan moved swiftly through the undergrowth to the road leading out. She hastily grabbed a bunch of flowers to look like she was just out for a stroll and happened to stumble across them. Feeling for Kauli's ki she noted he was in position. Now she could just hope that Goten was on the ball and realize what they were up to.

She placed her hands together and entwining her fingers brought the small tunnel of her hands to her face. Gently she blew through them and a soft melodious sound of a cuckoo pierced the air. She repeated the call a couple more times and felt the shift in Goten's Ki. He had heard the call and knew it was her. She began to hum as she set off down the track towards the car, the man, and her best friend.

Hearing the cuckoo's call Goten immediately knew it was Pan. The call had been a secret contact amongst their group for years and now he blessed that fact. Pan was letting him know they were there and about to do something. He began to increase his ki without any outward sign.

Bra stiffened slightly when she heard the cuckoo's call. She tried to look around without drawing any attention to herself. She knew that her friends were close and had something up their sleeves to rescue her. All she needed to do was stall a bit and give them the chance.

She dropped the keys.

The man didn't take any notice of the bird call. The thought that cuckoos didn't inhabit this part of the land never registered, instead he swore as he heard Bra drop the keys. "Pick them up," he snarled, "And hurry up."

Bra bent to pick up the keys. She caught sight of Kauli hiding in the undergrowth to her right and nodded slightly to him.

Kauli nodded back and then jerked his head in the direction of the road.

Bra gave a small smile of understanding.

Kauli then nodded in Goten's direction. He pointed at Goten then at Bra and then crooked his finger in his own direction.

Bra closed her eyes and nodded again. She knew what she had to do, she could only hope it worked. Standing back up she made to unlock the door again as she heard humming coming from down the road that led to the car park.

The man also heard the humming and swiftly turned around as Pan came wandering into the clearing of the parking area.

Everything happened at once.

The man went to yell at Pan but couldn't. He found himself flat on the ground instead.

As the man turned to yell at Pan so Goten let a ki blast shoot forth, catching the guy in his back and sending him sprawling. In a flash Goten was across the clearing and alongside Bra's tormentor.

In the meantime, Bra had taken the chance to run as soon as the man was distracted. She took off towards where Kauli was hiding, finding him meeting her half way. Kauli picked her up and ran back into the forest and away from the scene. Bra wasn't even aware that she was crying until Kauli stopped and easing her to sit on the forest floor he passed her his handkerchief.

As soon as the ki blast hit, Pan was also moving to the man. Goten beat her to it though and had the guy in a vice grip. Pan couldn't contain her anger however and she walked up to him with a menacing look on her face. Stopping in front of him she placed her hands on her hips and glared at him.

Goten held him secure and while still seething with rage as to what he had done to _his _Bra he was curious to see what Pan was up to.

Pan narrowed her eyes as she addressed the former captor. "I suppose you get your twisted kicks out of threatening poor, defenseless females," she sneered.

The guy just looked at her and then spat on the ground. "You don't scare me, bitch!" he snarled.

"Well I think you _should _be scared of me. In fact I'm going to make sure you _ARE _scared of me. How about a taste of the terror you just put my best friend through?"

The man laughed. "Go play with your little dollys, girlie."

Pan seethed. She stepped forward again and wrapped her hand around the man's throat and began to squeeze.

The escaped prisoner felt the fear race through his system as Pan's hand closed around his throat, choking him. He had no idea she could hold such strength. He felt his windpipe being crushed.

"That's enough, Pan," said Goten.

Pan reluctantly let go.

The man wheezed as he tried to draw breath back into his lungs through his bruised throat.

Pan gave him one last look of disdain and then with a swift punch to his abdomen she turned and walked away to find Kauli and Bra.

Goten hauled the man up from his slumped position that the blow had put him in. He turned as he saw Kauli and Bra coming back.

Kauli went to the boot of the car and took out some rope. Goten tied their captive up and then went straight to Bra to make sure she was okay.

Kauli had freed her wrists and checked her over. Aside from a few bruises, scratches and a small cut to the neck she was doing okay. Her ankle was sprained, but nothing any more serious. The poor girl was still in a state of shock however and when she saw Goten she wrapped herself in his warm embrace and began to sob on his shoulder.

Pan gave a discreet cough. "I'm going to go back to the camp and get Bra's cell phone to call the police."

Goten nodded. "Good idea. I'll stay here with Bra and the 'prisoner'."

"Okay. Won't be long then," and Pan, with Kauli in tow, headed back to the camp site.

Goten held Bra close to him and let her cry herself out. He gently massaged her back and stroked her hair as she sobbed. Soon the sobs slowed to sniffles and she pulled her face away. "I'm sorry, Goten."

"No need to be," said Goten as he brushed the tear wet hair away from her cheeks. He kissed her cheek softly.

"I... I... I should have been more careful," Bra hiccupped.

"It's not your fault, Bra. Ohh, god I was so worried about you." He placed more kisses across her cheeks. "I thought I was never going to see you again."

"Ohh, Goten. I thought he was going to kill me." Bra buried her head in the crook of Goten's neck as she hugged her boyfriend closer.

"Never, Bra... I promised to protect you and I will." Goten sat with Bra in his lap gently chasing the horror away.

Pan and Kauli returned.

"The police are on their way. Shouldn't be too much longer," said Kauli.

"How's Bra?" asked Pan as she sat down next to her uncle and friend.

"She'll be all right," responded Goten. "She's just a bit shook up, that's all."

"Yeah, I'm not surprised," said Kauli softly as he sat next to Pan and entwined his hand with hers.

Pan smiled warmly at him. "Thanks, Kauli."

The sound of police sirens in the distance brought them all back to the reality of the situation once more.

tbc...


	15. Chapter 15

"Kindred Spirits "

June 2002 Debs-dragon

Chapter 15

The police were swift in their actions. Arresting the man and adding further charges to the one of escaping that already existed. They took statements from Bra, Pan, Kauli and Goten. Finally satisfied, they placed the prisoner in the police car and left.

Bra was slumped against Goten. She felt completely drained now that all the excitement was over. Gently, he picked her up and carried her back to the camp. Pan and Kauli followed behind, hands entwined. The incident having brought them all closer together.

Goten wanted to take Bra to the hospital and get her ankle looked at, but she protested so vehemently that he thought it best to let her have her own way lest she do more damage to herself.

They returned to find their dinner had gone cold. Goten sighed as he looked at the now cold fish.

"Look, why don't you take Bra back to the showers so she can clean up a bit while Kauli and I see what we can do to salvage this meal?" suggested Pan.

Goten looked at Bra. "Come on, I'll take you and stand guard."

Bra nodded. She really wanted to scrub herself again and remove all traces of the horrid incident from her body. Her skin still crawled when she thought of that man's hands on her.

Pan helped her to get her things together and Goten carried her down to the shower block.

"I can walk," she protested.

"I know that, but I don't want you doing anymore damage to your ankle. Once you have had your shower I'll bandage it up for you, okay?"

"Yeah, all right," Bra agreed, thinking it best to just shut up and let Goten have his way.

The warm water coursing over her body helped to wash some of the horror of what had happened away. Finally satisfied she was clean enough she wrapped the towel around herself and exited the shower stall. She dried off and dressed in a loose pair of jeans and baggy t-shirt. She called to Goten who was patiently waiting outside that she was finished.

He came in and sat her on the small bench before removing the bandage from his pocket. Swiftly he had her ankle bound. "Feel any better?" he asked.

"Yes, Thank you."

"My pleasure." Goten leaned in for a quick kiss.

Bra returned the kiss feeling safe and secure.

"Mind sitting here and waiting while I grab a quick shower?"

"Sure," replied Bra. She moved towards the entrance to the block and sat again to give Goten some privacy.

Goten quickly shed his clothes and entered the warm spray. He washed himself in a hurry. He didn't want to leave Bra out there for any longer than was necessary. Finished, he toweled off and dressed. Bra was staring at the stars as he came up to her.

"Pretty, isn't it?" she said and motioned skywards.

Goten looked up. "Yes, it is."

"Better get back before they come looking for us." Bra raised herself to her feet. Her ankle was stronger now with the support of the bandage and walking wasn't so painful. Still, they took it slow.

Arriving back at the campsite they were pleased to see that Kauli and Pan had managed to sort out the fish and had a dinner laid out on the table for them.

Goten's stomach growled.

"I think someone is hungry," laughed Pan.

Goten scratched his head. "Ummm, I think you could say that."

"The day that you aren't hungry will be the day that hell freezes over," sniggered Kauli.

"And since when did you become the all wise, all knowing about me?" queried Goten.

"I have seen enough of you these past few days, Goten. I can read you like an open book when it comes to food."

They all laughed and sat around the table to eat their meal. Once finished, Pan and Kauli went to the showers while Bra and Goten cleaned up. When they returned they sat around the campfire and reminisced about the day's events.

"I was so scared when he grabbed me," admitted Bra. "I felt for sure that he was going to kill me."

"Yeah, well, we weren't exactly over the moon to find you missing," said Goten as he pulled her closer to him.

"You really had us all worried," added Pan.

"Sorry about that."

"At least you are safe now," said Kauli as he poked the fire with a stick.

Goten suddenly smiled.

"What?" asked Bra.

"I just thought that you still have to ring your father. What are you going to tell him?"

"Oh shit! I forgot about that. Ummm, I can't lie to him, but then again, there is no need for him to know the full truth either. I think I will just tell him that we managed to capture an escaped prisoner."

"Good idea," said Goten. "I don't think I could handle your father if he suddenly showed up and tried to take it out on my hide for letting you get taken."

"Aww, is the big brave Goten afraid of little Vegeta," teased Kauli.

"You had better believe it," retorted Goten. "That man is unstoppable at the best of times, but when it comes down to Bra... Let's just say I don't need to have my anatomy pulled apart piece by piece."

They all laughed knowing exactly what Goten meant by Vegeta's possessiveness over his daughter.

"Better get it done with then," said Bra and she limped to the tent to place the call.

The remaining three stayed around the campfire, content to listen to Bra as she explained briefly to her father what had happened. A short while later she returned.

"Thank god that's done with," she said as she flopped back down next to Goten.

Goten pulled her into his arms. "So I take it that all went okay?"

"Kind of. He had his usual rant and rave and was about to come down here and haul me back home. After he had disposed of you that is."

Goten looked at her with mock horror. "Oh no... I'm too young to die..." he feigned.

Pan and Kauli were in fits of laughter at the display.

"But lucky for you I persuaded him not to."

"I am forever in your debt, my sweet lady."

"Cut it out, Goten."

Goten just grinned and began to kiss Bra.

"I'm going to head to bed. In case you lot had forgotten we are leaving tomorrow," said Pan.

They all looked a little sad as the thought came back that they would be heading home. "It was a fun trip anyway," sighed Kauli.

"Yeah, we should do it again some time," added Pan.

"Without the added extras next time," said Bra.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, each lost in their own thoughts of their adventures. Finally Bra shifted. "I'm going to go to bed," she announced.

"Okay."

"Umm, Goten?"

"Yes, Bra?"

"I really don't feel safe. Would you mind if I sleep with you in your tent tonight. I'm still a little scared."

Goten looked at Pan and Kauli to see if they had overheard.

They had.

Kauli looked at Pan who nodded in reply. "Sure, Goten. Pan and I will sleep in the other tent."

"Thanks. I know I'm probably being silly but I just feel safer knowing Goten is beside me," said Bra as she lowered her eyes.

"It's okay, Bra," said Pan as she reached to place her hand on her friend's arm. "After the trauma you have gone through today it's natural for you to want to feel safe."

Bra looked at her friend and smiled in gratitude. "Then I'm off," she said and stood up to go to Goten's tent.

The remaining three all headed for bed as well.

Bra was lying on top of the sleeping bag so Goten lay down next to her and wrapped his arms around her frame. He pulled her close, happy to feel her return his embrace. He began to place kisses along her jaw.

Bra felt safe in Goten's arms. As he began to kiss her so she felt the emotions swelling within her and she reached for his lips to claim them in a searing kiss born of desire, longing and need.

For a while the kissed, content to just hold and be held. Goten's hands began to stroke her back as her own mimicked the gesture. The kisses grew deeper and more intense.

Goten could feel the fire begin to burn deep inside him as Bra's soft body molded to his own. Her hands began to trace along his thighs and he shivered with the touch. His own hands began their own exploration, running softly along her ribs to brush against her breast.

Bra whimpered at the light teasing contact and pushed herself closer to Goten. She needed more.

Losing himself in a haze of desire, Goten brought his hand up and slid it beneath the loose t shirt to cup Bra's breast and gently massage it. He ran his thumb across the nipple, pleased with the soft gasp the touch drew forth.

Feeling Goten's hand upon her breast and the teasing touch, Bra arched into the sensation. The feeling sent fire racing across her nerves to lodge deep inside. The pleasure was so intense. She brought her own hand up to the juncture of Goten's thighs and began to massage the growing bulge she found there.

Feeling the hand press against his rapidly swelling flesh Goten moaned and bucked his hips into the contact. Bra's fingers were so gentle and yet teasing. He continued to kiss along the column of her neck as his own hand began to wander southwards.

Feeling a little more daring that her advances hadn't been rejected, Bra worked her hand to the waistband of Goten's sweatpants. Swiftly she slid her hand underneath to caress the steel that was still hidden under the silk boxers.

Goten's own hand reached the top of Bra's jeans. He fumbled with the button and zipper for a moment before the fabric parted and he delved inside. Sliding his hands under her panties he began to stroke her warmth.

Bra was riding a wave of pleasure she had never dreamed existed. Goten's fingers stroking her passion to greater heights as she desperately sought something... anything...

Feeling her responding to his touch Goten braved the unknown and dipped his finger inside her warm, willing body. She arched into his touch and moaned with pleasure.

Bra's hand managed to find the opening in Goten's boxers and she gently eased his shaft out. Wrapping her hand around the length she began to stroke. Hips snapped forward in response.

Goten couldn't hold the groan that escaped as he felt Bra's hand on his aching need. Dimly his brain registered what they were doing and reluctantly he forced himself to open his eyes and still his wayward body. "Bra?"

"Yes, Goten?" she panted.

"If we don't stop now then I'm not going to be able to."

Bra kissed him before whispering in his ear. "I don't want to stop Goten. I want you to make me fly. Let me forget about that man's hands on me, take away the pain and replace it with your love."

Her soft blue eyes begged him to understand and fulfill her plea.

He replied by way of a kiss. Heated, demanding, and full of lust and love.

Her hand tugged at his pants and he assisted her to remove them. He also pulled at her jeans and she responded coyly. Finally they removed all the barriers of clothing and lay naked, completely exposed for the other to see.

Goten's eyes drank in the sight of Bra lying nude and wanting beside him. He felt his groin burn with need. They came together, gently touching and exploring each others body, driving themselves higher with their lust. Goten thrust his fingers deep inside Bra's warm body as he sought to pleasure her even more. Bra responded by running her fingers across the tip of his manhood and spreading the droplets of desire over the head.

Rolling Bra onto her back Goten positioned himself between her legs and again looked at her for consent.

She nodded as she spread herself for him.

Pushing forwards gently, Goten watched Bra's face carefully for any signs of pain. He reached her barrier and paused. His hand caressed her cheek as he whispered in her ear. "This may hurt for a moment, but I promise it will get better real soon."

She nodded to him. "I trust you."

He captured her lips and caught her cry as he swiftly thrust forward, braking the barrier and sinking himself to the hilt. He paused for a moment to allow Bra to adjust to the sensation before gently pulling out to plunge back in.

The sharp sting caused Bra to cry out as Goten thrust home. The stinging soon went and was replaced with a dull ache. Goten began to move and as he did so, the ache also went and Bra found herself overwhelmed by new sensations.

Goten closed his eyes in pleasure as the warmth and tightness of Bra's velvet walls caressed his length. He began to pick up the pace. His hips drove forward to plunge him into heaven and then withdrew only to stoke the fire again.

The friction Goten was causing inside her drove Bra to even higher ecstasy. Her nerves sang with the pleasure that raced along them threatening to shut down her mind.

The sensations that Goten was feeling turned his blood to liquid fire as he felt the tide beginning to rise. He reached again for Bra's breast and began to tease and torment the nipple, driving her insane with need.

Bra's hips began to meet Goten's as she climbed the ladder to the pinnacle of pleasure. With one more thrust of Goten inside her she teetered on the edge before plunging over and into an orgasm of unequalled intensity.

Goten felt her come. Her body shook and spasmed around him as she rode the waves of her pleasure. The clamping down of her inner walls was all it took to send Goten spiraling after her. He felt his body tense and then his liquid passion shot forth to be swallowed up by her willing depths.

Goten collapsed shaking onto her sweaty form. Gently he rolled to the side as his softening shaft slid from her warmth. They lay together, holding each other as they came down from their endomorphic high. Still enjoying the warmth of the afterglow, Bra snuggled closer to Goten. "Thank you," she murmured.

Goten gazed down at her, his coal black eyes aflame with love and tenderness. "Thank me for what?" he teased.

"For making me free."

"Ahh..." he snuggled closer and pulled the blanket over them.

"That was incredible," muttered Bra sleepily.

"Yeah, it was kind of mind blowing," agreed Goten.

"Hmmmm. Happy now."

"I love you, Bra. With all my heart and soul."

Bra stared at her dark haired lover and friend. "I love you too, Goten," she whispered and placed a kiss atop of his nose.

"So does this mean we can make this relationship a permanent one?"

"I think I would like that, Goten."

"Yeah, me too, Bra. Me too."

The moon shone her silvery light down into the clearing as the campers drifted off into sleep. The trip had certainly proved to be one of discovery for them all. As Bra succumbed to morpheus' embrace so she wondered idly about the future and then smiled.

Her father was going to have kittens...

~ FIN ~

Many thanks to all for reading and epecially for the kind reviews. Your feedback is very much appreciated.


End file.
